Alguien como yo
by Asira Cullen
Summary: ¿A que le tienes miedo? A verte triste y saber que es mí culpa...el mundo de alice se rompio en mil pedazos, todo lo que habia creado se fue dejandola vacia y llena de dolor...pero siempre hay una luz al fondo del tunel...al final triunfara el amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

1

El final de un cuento de hadas

Se encontraba perlada del sudor, sus piernas se tensaban por el cansancio, su respiración mas agitada no se podía encontrar, pero ella seguía corriendo, no tenía rumbo, ni sabia hacia donde se dirigía, lo único que le importaba era alejarse de ahí, ya no soportaba más aquel dolor, su único rayo de sol entre tanta tiniebla se había oscurecido, dejándolo todo mas oscuro mas doloroso.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, su cuento de hadas había terminado más rápido de lo que ella pudiera haber soñado, realmente soñaba con que nunca acabara, pero si tenía que acabar ¿por que había sido así?

De repente al dar la vuelta en la esquina tropecé cayendo de bruces al suelo, ahí empezó a temblar y derramar lagrimas ya sin fuerza para pararse, ya su mundo se había derrumbado tal y como se había derrumbado ella. La gente pasaba a su lado golpeándola y sin hacerle el mayor caso, hasta que una sombra la cubrió.

-¿te encuentras bien?- era la voz de una mujer, se oía tierna y sinceramente preocupada-¿niña me escuchas? ¿Quieres que haga algo por ti?- volvió a preguntar la señora.

Me limite a negar con la cabeza, no quería su ayuda, ni la de ella ni la de nadie, Por que no había forma de que ella ni nadie me pudiera ayudar.

-¡Emmet!- grito la señora, asustada voltee a ver a quien le gritaba así, un muchacho fortachón llego corriendo con una enorme sonrisa, que se borro al verme.- Cariño ayúdame a levantarla y métela en la casa, se ve que le hace falta descansar-

Quise protestar pero el muchacho ya me había levantado con una velocidad impresionante, y en un instante me llevo adentro de la casa, donde supuse me había tropezado con sus escaleras, me tendió sobre un sofá de tres plazas. Trate de levantarme pero la señora se sentó a mi lado y me volvió a recostar.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- me volvió a preguntar la señora con una dulce mirada y una tierna sonrisa, hasta en ese momento pude fijarme en ella, era una belleza, cabello color miel ondulado y su cara en forma de corazón con la inocencia reflejada en cada centímetro de sus facciones.

-Alice- dije casi sin aliento, todavía no recuperaba mi ritmo cardiaco, creo que mi corazón se había roto en millones de pedacitos y así no se podía respirar fácilmente.

-Mucho gusto Alice, ni nombre es Esme y el es mi hijo Emmet- Me sonrío amablemente mientras que con su mano señalaba al muchacho que me había levantado, era muy guapo algunos rasgos de la inocencia de Esme los había heredado el, era alto y fornido con el cabello café oscuro, sus ojos color miel al igual que su madre tenían una chispa de alegría, su cara era adornada con una enorme sonrisa-¡Hola!- me saludo efusivamente como si estuviera realmente alegre que una desconocida estuviera recostada en su sofá.

-Hola- respondí – Perdón por la molestia, no quisiera interrumpirles mas, yo mejor me voy muchas gracias- dije torpemente, realmente no tenía a ningún lugar a donde ir, pero ellos no tenían la culpa de mi estado.

-Claro que no, pero si estas muy pálida, y por supuesto que no es molestia- Dijo Esme tratando nuevamente de recostarme- Emmet tráeme de la cocina un poco de pan dulce y un jugo- le indico a su hijo mientras me acariciaba tiernamente. Nadie me había acariciado de esa forma solamente...el, no, no podía decir su nombre sino me rompería y no quería que ellos me vieran así.- Dime cariño quieres que le hablemos a alguien, no se un familiar, un amigo, un novio- me fui rompiendo con cada palabra que soltó, ¡por Dios! Estaba sola en esta vida, jamás tuve un amigo una familia...un novio eso si que tuve pero por el estaba aquí. Mis ojos no pudieron contener ni una mas de mis lagrimas y empezó a sollozar, no me di cuenta en que momento pero termine sollozando en el regazo de Esme mientras ella me consolaba con suaves caricias en mi cabello.

- ¡Dios!- Grito Emmet cuando entro con un plato lleno de galletas y un vaso de jugo- Mama te dejo cinco minutos y la pobre duendecilla estalla en llanto- exclamo juguetonamente mientras fingía una cara de tragedia. No pude evitar reírme, nadie en mi vida me había dicho así, y si que tenía parecido a un duende o por lo mínimo yo siempre lo pensé aunque...el siempre lo negó. Al volver a pensar en el mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas, pero ahora sin sollozar.

-¡Emmet¡- lo regaño Esme aunque con una sonrisa en la cara. Emmet se acerco riendo y me dejo el plato lleno de galletas y sentó en frente de mi mientras comía las galletas que acababa de traer –Emmet las galletas son para ella- lo recrimino otra vez Esme.

-Pues si que te hacen falta, estas muy pálida- dijo Emmet con una media sonrisa.

-Dime cariño ¿Qué tienes?-me pregunto Esme, la sentí realmente preocupada y algo en mi interior me hizo hablar, yo no quería pero algo dentro de mi me convenció de que era lo correcto.

- Soy huérfana, y acabo de cumplir dieciocho años, cuando cumples esa edad el orfanato deja de hacerse cargo de ti, yo estaba estudiando en una preparatoria y ahí lo conocí...- me calle por un momento no podía recordar, me dolía- hace un año empecé a salir con un muchacho...éramos la mejor pareja, parecíamos novios que solo llevaban solo un día, nunca nos peleábamos, siempre reíamos, nunca había sido tan feliz, por primera vez me sentí amada- sentía como los recuerdos pasaban velozmente por mi cabeza, quería parar me dolía, pero no podía- cuando cumplí los 18 me mude a vivir con el y su hermana, éramos tan felices, mi cuñada y yo nos llevábamos súper bien, todo era como en un cuento de hadas, pero...-en ese momento mi voz se lleno de tristeza, de rabia, como pude ser tan tonta y pensar que realmente merecía todo eso- obviamente los cuentos de hadas no existen, mucho menos para alguien como yo, hoy cuando iba a buscarlo a su clase lo vi besándose con otra...- y no pude aguantar mas y me eche a llorar ya no soportaba este dolor, quería que desapareciera, que todo se esfumara, simplemente no quería sentir nada.

-Tranquila pequeña, todo va a estar bien- me repetía una y otra vez Esme acariciando mi rostro, mientras Emmet ya sin su sonrisa me veía con tristeza y un poco de cariño. Fui sintiendo como mis ojos se empezaban a cerrar poco a poco y me iba alejando del dolor.

-Valla se quedo dormida- dijo Emmet mientras se levantaba y dejaba la galleta que traía en su mano- ¿y si la llevo al cuarto de huéspedes a que descanse mejor?- pregunto volviéndose a mirar a su madre. Ella tan solo asintió aun preocupada por todo esto.

Emmet bajo al cocina, después de dejar a Alice en la cama, su madre estaba cocinando mientras tarareaba una canción.- Pobrecilla- comento al ver como su hijo se sentaba en la silla, apago la cacerola y se sentó a un lado de su hijo.-Que coincidencias que halla terminado justo en nuestra escalera-

-¿Sabes a quien me recuerda?- pregunto Emmet comiendo una manzana del frutero- a ti- respondió sin darle oportunidad de responder- la única diferencia es que ella no esta embarazada-

Esme sonrío – Si, supongo que si, creo que es tiempo de pagar mi deuda con la vida- Respondió meditando sobre la situación - ¿No te gustaría tener una hermana?- le pregunto sonriendo tiernamente.

-¡Me encantaría¡- dijo triunfante Emmet- pero no sabemos si ella quiera- dijo haciendo un puchero el cual su madre respondió riéndose.

-No creo que se niegue, por lo que entendí no tiene hogar, ni familia ni nada...al igual que yo hasta que conocí a Carlise- dijo recordando con una sonrisa tierna pensando en su actual marido.- Tan solo espero poder ayudarla, se ve tan indefensa, tan dulce, pobrecilla- comento volviéndose a parar y empezó a remover los ingredientes de la olla- ve a darte una ducha y cuando salgas, la despiertas...!con cariño¡- advirtió Esme con una sonrisa- y bajan a comer-.

Empecé a sentir picotazos en mi nariz, a lo lejos oía mi nombre entre risas. – ¡Alice!- el picotazo empezó a ser demasiado molesto para ignorarlo, y la risas que escuchaban eran realmente fuertes y expulsaban demasiado aire...abrí poco a poco los ojos y vi un par de ojos sonrientes. Al ver ese par de ojos miel, mi cabeza empezó a registrar cada momento de este día, como llegue ahí...porque llegue ahí...el besándola a ella...mi mundo cayéndose en piezas, mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas sin que yo quisiera, al ver mi reacción al muchacho se le borro la expresión de felicidad y me vio con ojos preocupados-¿acaso soy tan feo para sacarle lagrimas a alguien?- me pregunto.

-¡No! Como crees, solo me acordaba de...- antes de que yo terminara mi tonta excusa, me interrumpió con una sonora carcajada.

-Era broma- dijo apenas controlando un poco su carcajada, era tan grande y sincera su risa que me la contagio un poco –Así esta mejor, mama dice que bajemos a comer- señalo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Me levante poco a poco, no quería recordar, me dolía demasiado, y ahora que iba a ser...no pensaba regresar a donde...el, pero no tenía nada, nunca había tenido nada solo a el, y el se lo había quitado todo y más...me había quitado no solo lo físico, también la esperanza, la seguridad...el amor.

-¿Enana no vas a bajar?- dijo Emmet asomándose por la puerta con una gran sonrisa, me levante recordando que no era mi casa y yo solo era un estorbo nada mas...como siempre lo había sido.

Bajamos las escaleras y llegamos a una cocina muy acogedora en colores pasteles, en la mesa había cuatro lugares, uno estaba ocupado por un señor que en mi vida había visto, entablaba una conversación con Esme y supuse que era el padre de Emmet...un padre.

-Querida ya despertaste- dijo dulcemente Esme cuando me vio llegar a la cocina- Mira te presento a mi esposo, Carlisle- me presento al señor que estaba sentado, Era al igual que su hijo y esposa muy guapo, de ojos miel con una expresión de sabiduría enorme, con una piel pálida muy bella, vestía muy elegante. – Ella es Alice-

-Mucho gusto señor- Sonreí tratando de ser amable con aquella familia que me había tratado tan bien, pero mi sonrisa se sentía acartonada, vacía de emoción.

-El gusto es mío Alice- contesto el señor –Emmet espera a tu madre- le dijo a Emmet que ya había empezado a comer de uno de los platos que había en la mesa, era un manjar delicioso, las tres soperas que había se veían y olían exquisitas.- Por favor Alice siéntate, no dudes que Emmet se acabe toda la comida-.

Estuvimos platicando del trabajo del Sr. Carlisle, así me entere que era un notable neurocirujano, y una persona muy calida y noble, Esme por su lado es como me imaginaba a la madre perfecta, dulce, cariñosa, cocinaba perfecto y muy agradable, y Emmet...el era muy especial, no podías dejar de reír a su lado, por mas que mi risa fuera acartonada a el no parecía importarle y seguía, el tenía mi misma edad pero iba en diferente escuela. Al terminar la tarta de manzana que preparo Esme, todos se quedaron muy callados, como esperando algo...y fue cuando entendí que ya era hora de irme, era una familia muy bella y se habían comportado súper amables conmigo pero yo solo era un estorbo y era mejor que me fuera, de seguro eso esperaban.

-Alice querida- Esme me hablo antes de que pudiera empezar a despedirme y agradecer, Dios que pena estaba a punto de decirme que me fuera.- Lo he pensado mucho y...lo consulte con Emmet y Carlisle y hemos pensado- claro habían pensado que ya era mi hora de irme, los colores se me subieron al rostro.- Hemos pensado que si no tienes un mejor lugar al que ir, ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros?- si de seguro ya me querían en la calle...¿que? ¿Escuche bien? Alice no te hagas ilusiones de seguro escuchaste mal.

-perdón no entiendo- Esme se coloro un poco y dirigió la mirada a su Marido.

-Lo que Esme quiere decir, es que si no te molesta y tú realmente lo deseas... pues que vivas con nosotros, podrías ir a la escuela con Emmet y vivir con tranquilidad sin preocuparte por nada- Corroboro el Dr. Carlisle, mientras que al mismo tiempo Emmet me volteaba a ver con ojos de cachorro, lo que hizo que sonriera.

Lo fui captando poco a poco, realmente quería que viviera con ellos...pero- Claro que me encantaría...pero yo tengo dinero para pagarles- por lo que había escuchado la escuela en la que iba Emmet era muy costosa- a parte todavía no se como podría pagarles todo lo que han hecho por mi- respondí torpemente.

-Pero quien esta hablando de dinero...nos encantaría ayudarte y cuidarte como si fueras...como si fueras una hija- Respondió Esme nerviosamente.

Una hija...como si fuera su hija, mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas, esto era mas de lo que podía imaginar, era como un cuento...pero que no aprendes Alice los cuentos no existen o mínimo no para alguien como yo.

-Enana no llores, se que ser mi hermana no es el premio Pulitzer, pero no ha de ser tan malo... ¿no crees?- sonreí ante su comentario y aparte tener a alguien como el de hermano sería lo máximo.

-Claro que me encantaría, pero es algo surrealista...no creo merecerlo- Dije tristemente no podía creer que fuera verdad.

-Ni una palabra mas- dijo alegremente Esme- Entonces si te encanta es lo único que necesitamos- dijo acariciando mi mano- Mañana mismo vamos a la escuela para inscribirte y hoy a comprarte ropa- se levanto y empezó a recoger los platos- Y ahora fuera de mi cocina- dijo dichosamente guardando la comida que sobro.

-huyamos- dijo Emmet dramáticamente y sonriéndome- a reposar la comida- subió casi corriendo a su cuarto, Voltee de nuevo a la cocina Carlisle había agarrado un periódico y Esme ya estaba lavando los trastes mientras tarareaba

-Gracias-.

**Espero que les haya gustado soy nueva en esto, es mi primer fic y espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco y sigan leyéndolo y si no es mucho pedir aunque sea un review! Se aceptan criticas y de todo!...gracias! De cualquier forma.**

**Asira Cullen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

2

Perdido sin ti

POV Jasper

No encontraba ya ningún otro lugar en donde buscarla, si tan solo la hubiera alcanzado le habría podido explicar la verdad, ella la vería en mis ojos, vería la única verdad, que la amaba como a nadie había amado.

-Jazz- susurró mi hermana del otro lado de la puerta, había decidido regresar a casa, ya había anochecido, la había buscado por toda la ciudad sin poderla encontrar, pero tenía la esperanza de que viniera a pasar la noche, no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que ella no volvería –Jazz- repitió

Me levante desganado de mi cama, seque las lagrimas que aun quedaban delatadoramente, y ahí estaba ella, mi hermana con gesto preocupado, nos parecíamos tanto y éramos tan perceptibles uno del otro, así que comprendí perfecto su expresión de impotencia al ver mi cara.

-Ni rastro de ella- fue lo único que pudo decirme, antes de que me abrazara con fuerza, mientras que yo reposaba mi cabeza en su hombro, y unas cuantas gotas delatadoras salían por mis ojos.-pero va aparecer.- repuso cuando vio que me separe de ella y me volví a encerrar en mi cuarto.

Me dirigí hacía mi escritorio y saque una caja de madera llena, y volví a mi cama. Empecé a sacar el contenido de ella, fotos, cartas, dibujos, tickets, envolturas, notas. Busque una en especial, una foto donde salíamos los dos en un parque sonriendo, ella envuelta en mis brazos, su cabeza reposaba en mi pecho, era tan pequeña tan frágil. Y empecé a recordar aquel momento, Exactamente hace un año

Flash back

_Era un día soleado, ambos disfrutábamos de un sábado sin tareas ni trabajos, hacía tiempo que esperaba un momento así, nos conocíamos desde el inicio de la escuela, y siempre nos habíamos llevado muy bien, pero yo no la veía solo como una amiga, la adoraba, su pequeña y grácil figura que cabía perfectamente en el centro de mi cuerpo y que se acurrucaba tan cómodamente en mis brazos, su hermosa y picara sonrisa, sus ojos, esos ojos de color café que con solo mirarme podían descifrarme completo. La quería._

_Estaba sentada a un lado mío viendo el horizonte con expresión sonriente, y con sus manos jugueteaba una flor que le acababa de dar, sus favoritas gerberas rosas.- ¿Es hermoso no?- me sonrío, amaba que me dedicara solo a mi esa sonrisa, ella, claro esta, se refería al paisaje pero yo...me refería a algo muy diferente que al sol...mas bien a alguien..._

_-Si precioso, podría pasar el resto de mi vida viéndolo...- le sonreí quería que supiera lo que sentía...y este era el momento- Alice...- _

_-Si- dijo ella volviendo a sonreírme, y me estremecí, tenía miedo de echar a perder esto._

_-Alice...yo...Alice yo quería...no se como decirte...tengo miedo fallarte...no quiero lastimarte...pero yo...no puedo guardarme lo que siento..Pero si lo arruino...- empecé a balbucear, Alice me veía fijamente, no con su sonrisa habitual si no con una chispa en sus ojos que no supe descifrar, pero justo fue esa chispa la que me hizo seguir adelante- Quiero pedirte que seas mi novia- lo dije rápido sin pensarlo muchas veces- Quiero que seas mi novia, para que pueda amarte y cuidarte, siempre apoyarte y nunca defraudarte...quiero que me des la oportunidad de hacerte la mujer mas amada y feliz, y te prometo que si me das esta oportunidad nunca mas estarás sola y en mi corazón no habrá nadie mas que tu...Alice ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-_

_Al mirarla me llene de terror, su cabeza estaba gacha, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y no sonreía, ¿me había equivocado?-Alice yo...- pero todos mis pensamientos fueron eclipsados, cuando una pequeña sombra brinco hacía mi, esa bella sombra me beso, y esa bella sombra no era mas que mi Alice, por fin me besaba y ¡Dios! Que bien besaba._

_Nuestros labios se unieron perfectamente como si hubiera sido hechos el uno al otro...eran hechos el uno al otro, se sentían tan suaves tan humectados, mis brazos la rodearon mientras que ella me acariciaba mi cara, fue el mejor beso, fue dulce y cariñoso, lamentablemente por falta de aliento nos separamos, pero poco, sentía su afilada nariz rozando la mía, ambos nos mirábamos como si quisiéramos trasmitir todo el amor con ellos- ¿eso lo tomo como un si?- pregunte sonriéndole._

_-Si... ¡me encantaría ser tu novia Jasper Hale!- me respondió sonriendo como nunca la había visto y me volvió a besar de nuevo._

Fin del Flash back

Desde ese día hasta hoy, no había pasado un momento de tristeza ni soledad, a su lado todo era felicidad y alegría... ¿y ahora sin ella que sería de mí? Ella había logrado sacar al verdadero Jasper de mi...Ella había aprendido a amar a Alguien como yo, pero ahora que todo se había estropeado y todo fue por un tonto malentendido...ella me había besado a mi, yo jamás le hubiera hecho daño a Alice.

No podía estar quieto ahí, sin saber donde estaba ella, podía estar congelándose de frío en algún parque, o pidiendo que la dejaran dormir en algún lado y podría pasarle algo...sabía que no estaba con nadie del instituto, Rosalie ya se había encargado de eso...tenía que encontrarla, me levante con renovado ímpetu, tome mi chamarra y salí hacia la sala donde se encontraba mi hermana con gesto ausente. Al verme su cara se tenso -¿A dónde vas?-

-tengo que encontrarla- fue lo único que respondí antes de salir de nuevo a la calle, hacía mucho frío, ya estaba entrando el invierno, entre a mi coche y empecé a merodear por los lugares a los que ella podría estar, fui a cada uno de los lugares en los que solíamos estar, los lugares que ella conocía, pero nada, ni rastro de ella.

Sabía que no era muy sociable en la escuela, se llevaba bien con todos pero no eran tan cercanos a ella como para que fuera a pedirles un favor como ese...y llegue ahí...donde algún día había sido su hogar...toque el timbre y fui viendo como cada luz de cada habitación se iba encendiendo hasta que una persona me abrió la puerta.

Al ver ese par de ojos, no pude impedir que mi cabeza se llenara de palabras de odio hacia aquella persona, me sonrío cínicamente - ¿Vienes a devolverla? –Me pregunto burlándose con cada centímetro de su marcado cuerpo –por que no aceptamos devolución- continuo como si fuera realmente cierto...si por el fuera Alice nunca se hubiera ido de ahí.

-Vengo a buscarla- le respondí aquel hombre con su gesto de escasa expresión.

-Te lo dije- dijo con tono mordaz aquel hombre, esbozando un gesto de petulancia –te dije que ella no merece recibir cariño, ella lo sabe, yo lo sé, solo te faltaba a ti entenderlo-

-Tu no sabes quien es ella realmente- le respondí fríamente, me hervía la sangre – Pero es claro que ella no esta aquí, mejor me voy- Me voltee y regrese a mi auto, aunque alcance a oír a esa asquerosa voz jactándose de mi perdida.

Hacia donde ir ahora, ya no se me ocurría ningún lugar, sabía que a mi casa no había llegado, Rosalie me hubiera marcado,

Solo se me ocurría un último lugar…aquel lugar tan mágico para los dos, ya había ido en la tarde, pero si el estuviera en aquella situación hubiera ido ahí, ese parque representaba tanto para los dos, ahí nos habíamos conocido, no habíamos dado nuestro primer beso y nos habíamos hecho novios…era nuestro lugar favorito… ¿Qué otro lugar podría ser?

Alcancé a ver que el parque estaba solitario, pero no tenía una mejor idea, yo también deseaba estar ahí, abandone el calor del auto y empecé a caminar hacia nuestro prado, estaba totalmente solo, ahí no estaba ella y estar hay sin ella, era casi como reafirmar que ella no volvería, el viento se lo decía, la oscuridad de la noche lo acompañaba con su dolor, y el silencio era tan agobiante tanto como saber que ella no tenía a donde ir.

Me había jurado a mi mismo jamás hacerle daño, jamás lastimarla y jamás dejarla sola…desde el primer momento que vi ese par de ojos tan bellos y especiales entendí que si había una razón para mi existencia y esa era ella…Alice fue la única que logro sacar la oscuridad para llenar el hueco de amor, dulzura y mucha luz. Ella fue la única que logro ver la luz en el, nadie hubiera visto lo que ella vio en alguien como yo.

Mi celular empezó a sonar, era Rosalie, a lo mejor tenía noticias de ella, seguramente ya estaba en casa.-¿Esta ahí Rosalie?- pregunto inmediatamente antes de saludarla, su esperanza habia renacido.

-No hermano…ven a la casa por favor, estoy preocupada por ti- me contestó tristemente.- ven aquí juntos podremos idear algun plan…trataremos de encontrarla pero aquí juntos-

-Voy para alla- conteste friamente, cerre el celular y me levante. No era culpa de Rose que yo estuviera muriendo lentamente.

**Perdon por la tardanza ocurrio una serie de cosas qe me impidieron seguir escribiendo…entre esos falta de internet, una compu explotada y falta de palabras pero aquí esta el segundo capitulo y espero les guste y espero sigan queriendo leerlo…gracias de todos modos**

**Y en especial gracias a Gery Whitlock qe me ayudo a seguir adelante con su review! Gracias en serio no sabes lo mucho qe valio tu review!**

**Asira Cullen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

3

Tratar de vivir sin ti

Desperté entre una maraña de recuerdos, había sido un sueño horrible, recordaba como corría entre las calles llorando, como una señora amable me acogía en su casa, a un muchacho enorme muy sonriente…y como el…Jasper se besaba con esa…! Pero todo había sido un sueño, más bien una pesadilla.

La luz del sol traspasaba mis ojos, no los quería abrir, se estaba muy a gusto en esa cama, las sabanas eran muy suaves y frescas, cuando me levantara le diría a Rose que las sabanas nuevas que había comprado eran excelentes.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, en frente de mi no estaba mi espejo, ni todas las fotos que tenía pegadas en la pared, volteé y mi escritorio tampoco estaba, en su lugar se encontraba un cuarto que tan solo recordaba en mi sueño…

Entonces los recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente, eran demasiado vividos, el dolor empezó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo cortando me el aire…no había sido un sueño, todo había sido real, las lagrimas empezaron a caerse de mis ojos, busque mi corazón en busca de algo de apoyo pero…donde normalmente se encontraba, tan solo estaba un vacío, un vacío enorme.

Abrace mis piernas, con la esperanza de que la fuerza que realizaba mis brazos bastara para que no me rompiera. La desilusión lleno todo, no podía entender que el hubiera llegado a curarme para que al poco tiempo me rompiera y me lastimara más de lo que cualquier otra persona pudiera haber logrado.

-Buenos Días Enana- surgió una voz alegre detrás de la puerta –Como…- dejo la frase inconclusa y corrió a mi cama, tirando en el camino su chamarra- ven- susurro cuando se sentó y trato de abrazarme. Me acurruque en su enorme torso y seguí sollozando, mientras el solo recorría mi espalda con su brazo.

Estuvimos así más de media hora, los temblores y las lagrimas habían cesado, pero el dolor ahí estaba y se aferraba a lo mas interno de mi, infectando a todo mi cuerpo. – ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?- Me pregunto en voz baja, Negué con la cabeza gacha –Se que es difícil, pero cuentas con nosotros, a tu lado ayudándote a superar todo esto va a estar tu familia-.

-Soy huérfana, yo no tengo familia- dije secamente regocijándome en el dolor.

-¿Eres sorda?... ¿o no escuchaste nada ayer? Nosotros queremos ayudarte y ser tu familia, ¿Que acaso no vez el parecido? Tu y yo somos igualitos, hasta en el tamaño somos idénticos-me reí con su comentario, no una risa alegre tan solo el fantasma de mi antigua risa. –Ven chaparra, que de ahora en adelante yo te defenderé-

-Sabes…he oído eso antes- dije amargamente mientras en mi cabeza resonaba la voz…su voz prometiéndome lo mismo.

-Mama no tarda en subir- Volvió a sonreír a pesar de mi comentario- y no le va a gustar verte así enano, Ve a lavarte la cara y te espero para bajar a desayunar-

-Gracias pero no tengo hambre-

-¿QUE?-grito casi desesperado ante mi comentario-Si comer es lo mas magnifico de la vida!- en ese momento perdí el suelo…o más bien la cama, Emmet me había cargado y me llevaba como un costal de papas –Ahora lávate la cara y aquí te espero para bajar a desayunar- dijo poniéndome de nuevo en el suelo y adoptando una postura tipo militar.

A regañadientes entre al baño, al ver mi imagen en el espejo no pude dejar de deprimirme más, el rostro que me saludaba desde el espejo era un rostro con tanta vida como la de un cadáver, me lave rápidamente la cara con la esperanza de traer un poco de frescura a mi cara, pero tan solo logre contemplar a un cadáver mojado.

Al salir me encontré con Emmet en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado- ¿En serio no te moooooovi….! Emmet bájame!- Había vuelto a perder el suelo y ya nos encontrábamos bajando las escaleras- Anda Emmet bájame-

-No, hasta el momento que aceptes que la comida es maravillosa- replico haciendome reír por su gesto serio.

-Vamos Emmet esto es ridículo-

-Definitivamente No…- en eso empezó a Dar vueltas rápidamente- Parare hasta que lo digas-

-¿Qué? ¡No¡ Vamos Emmet me estoy mareando- pero lo que realmente me preocupaba era caernos y que el gran peso de Emmet callera en mi- OK lo lograste la comida es maravillosa- grite, en el momento que llegaba Esme.

-Emmet baja ahora mismo a Alice- exigió Esme dejando las bolsas de frutas en la barra.- Buenos Días Dulzura- me abrazo y me beso la mejilla cuando recupere el suelo.- Ya preparada para la tarde de hoy, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- empezó a decir mientras empezaba a preparar el desayuno moviéndose alegremente por toda la cocina, sacando comida, utensilios y otras cosas- tendremos que ir de compras para que tengas todo un nuevo guardarropa-

-huy que emoción- comento en voz baja Emmet

-Tendremos que comprar algunas cosas para tu nueva habitación, habrá que personalizarla- continuo Esme batiendo los huevos.

-Pero si tan solo es una habitación- prosiguió Emmet.

-También habrá que ir a inscribirte en la escuela y comprarte los útiles necesarios- Siguió Esme poniendo los huevos en el sartén.

-Pero para que necesitara útiles…yo no los utilizó-

-No quisiera dar molestias- comenté en voz baja apenada por todos los gastos que querían realizar.

-Cuales molestias Dulzura, no sabes lo emocionada que estoy, con este par no puedo gozar una tarde de compras como Dios manda- me sonrió con cariño- ahora Emmet sube y dale una muda de ropa a Alice, que revise mi closet para ver que se le acomoda, te bañas dulzura y vienen a desayunar para poder alcanzar a ser nuestros pendientes-

-Si Madre lo que digas- volvió a Adoptar la posición de soldado- ahora Alice ¿te ayudo a subir?- me pregunto moviendo las cejas de arriba para abajo.

-No gracias- dije casi corriendo a las escaleras.

Entramos a una habitación amplia, en tonos blancos, donde había una cama grande que a cada lado había un buro, en uno había un florero con flores pequeñas y delicadas un portarretrato de Emmet y el Dr. Carlisle riéndose ambos con una playera de Futbol Americano. En cambio en el otro eran dos portarretratos en los cuales estaban Esme y en el otro Emmet, y un reloj dorado.

En frente de la cama había un tocador con un espejo hermoso y varias fragancias y maquillaje, en las paredes colgaban exquisitos cuadros de paisajes y en el centro un cuadro más grande de ellos tres, El Dr. Carlisle en lado derecho, Esme de su brazo sonriendo amablemente y Emmet entre ellos sentado con una enorme sonrisa y con el brazo de su madre en su hombro.

Emmet se dirigió a una puerta y entramos al segundo closet más bello que había visto en mi vida, el primero era de Rose…no debía pensar en eso, -hay enana me acabas de salvar, elige la ropa y en tu cuarto, como creo que te diste cuenta hay un baño y ahí te puedes dar un baño- dijo alegremente Emmet.

-¿Qué yo te salve? ¿En qué?- pregunte mientras buscaba algo que pudiera quedarme, al parecer Esme y yo usábamos las mismas tallas, ella al igual que yo, era demasiado menuda.

-Normalmente mama se hubiera dado cuenta de que acabo de llegar, traigo la misma ropa que ayer…pero como esta tan preocupada por ti ni se dio cuenta-comento alegremente mientras yo terminaba de decidir que me pondría.- Bueno ya que decidiste me voy a mi cuarto a cambiarme de ropa y te espero para bajar a desayunar-

-OK, realmente no espero imaginarme que estuviste haciendo para pasar toda la noche afuera y no necesitar un baño en la mañana- comente con asco mientras abría la puerta de mi nuevo cuarto.

-Oh! Claro que necesite bañarme…es solo que decide bañarme en otro lugar…con otras compañías- murmuro jocosamente mientras se retiraba a la puerta de en frente- la de la izquierda es el agua caliente hermanita- dijo en voz alta, antes de encerrarse en su cuarto.

Me quede congelada en la puerta al escuchar lo que dijo…hermanita…el sentimiento que me hizo sentir esa palabra me dejo estática, por primera vez alguien me había dicho así…pero lo más importante era que realmente me sentía así, cuando hoy en la mañana me abrazo me sentí como una niña pequeña y me sentí cuidada y querida…como si fuera mi hermano…

No, no debía volver a confiar… ¿Qué no aprendía? Los cuentos de hada no existían, al menos no para mí.

Pero…sonreí se había sentido tan hermoso, y mi cabeza resonó otra vez aquella frase…"la de la izq. Es el agua calienta hermanita"…

**Espero les guste este capítulo, espero poder compensarlo al tenerlos tanto tiempo sin actualizar, espero poder seguir actualizando así de seguido! Espero sus reviews o algo! Gracias**

**Este capítulo está dirigido a mi hermana que esta triste por mi culpa…te amo tortus!**

**Con cariño Asira ****C****ullen**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

4

La Historia de Esme

Salí del cuarto alerta, no quería que Emmet me volviera a cargar, ya había terminado de arreglarme, traía puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa delgada blanca, mi cabello suelto hasta la espalda y sin nada de maquillaje, había dejado todo…todo en casa de él.

Esme estaba terminando de poner la mesa, termine de llegar ahí y percibí la deliciosa fragancia que expedía Esme-¿Le ayudo en algo? – pregunte, pero en ese momento escuchamos las pisoteadas de Emmet bajando corriendo las escaleras.

-Enana bajaste sin mi- reclamo haciéndome un puchero, no pude contenerme y me reí de su gesto.

-No te preocupes Alice, ya siéntense los dos- nos dijo dulcemente mientras nos servía el desayunos.- Emmet si tuvieras la amabilidad de explicarme cómo fue que no llegaste a dormir- dijo cordialmente.

-¡Enana! Me delataste- exclamo fingiendo dolor

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Tú también te diste cuenta Alice- comento Esme- Emmet la próxima vez que esperes pasar desapercibido, no te lleves tu coche, ni llegues con la misma ropa de ayer-

-Si mama- contesto tristemente Emmet mientras se preparaba un pan de mantequilla.

Terminamos de desayunar, ayude a Esme a lavar los platos y a recoger la mesa, nos despedimos de Emmet que estaba enfrascado en plena carrera de videojuegos, al llegar a la cochera vi un tremendo Jeep Sahara verde militar y una Porsche Cayenne tinta. Nos subimos a la camioneta y nos dirigimos a una escuela preciosa, muy moderna en color concreto, con varios niveles al aire, y con grandes espirales de cemento. A su alrededor había grandes jardines con flores amarillas y rojas y caminos empedrados.

Nos estacionamos en el estacionamiento amplio, ya que era sábado estaba casi desierto, pero uno que otro coche elegante estacionado, El tramite fue rápido, Esme era integrante de la mesa directiva, así que era muy conocida en la escuela, fui presentada como la prima de Emmet que llegaba de Florida, para vivir con Ellos.

-Bienvenida a los Ángeles Querida- se despidió la recepcionista alegremente.

De ahí nos dirigimos al mall, estuvimos platicando como me imaginaba que era platicar con tu madre, Esme me compro varia ropa, mis útiles, maquillaje, objetos para mi cuarto y todas las cosas necesarias para ser feliz, al igual me compro una laptop y un celular, objetando que eran necesarios. Me sentí totalmente chiqueada.

Al terminar de comprar todo eso, ambas estábamos exhaustas así que Esme decidió ir a tomarnos un café y comer algún pastelillo. Descubrimos que a ambas nos encantan los muffins.- Muchísimas gracias, no que sería de mi vida si ustedes no me estuvieran dando esta oportunidad- dije apenada al ver el monto de bolsas que había a nuestro lado.

-De que dulzura, no sabes cómo tenía ganas de disfrutar una salida de compras- comento amablemente dándole un sorbo a su café.

Tenía algo en la cabeza que tenía que decir… y no pude aguantarlo- Esme…perdón que te lo pregunte, pero no entiendo por qué haces todo esto…no me malinterpretes pero, es que no encuentro una razón lógica- balbuce nerviosamente, voltea a verla y por primera vez vi un gesto de amargura en ese hermoso rostro de amabilidad. -perdón no quise incomodarte- lo último que quería era incomodar a esa persona que había sido tan dulce conmigo.

-No, no te preocupes- dijo sonriéndome- de todos modos tienes que saber, claro es muy raro todo esto…mira te voy a contar una historia…mi historia-se hizo un silencio cómodo, y tomo un sorbo de café como queriendo agarrar fuerzas con eso- A mis 18 años yo también tenía un novio al cual quería mucho, pero una noche saliendo de una cena con sus padres, el trato de llevar nuestra relación al siguiente paso, yo no quería y no me sentía preparada así que le dije que no, pero él no quería esperar y por más que luchaba no pude y…el abuso de mí-al escuchar eso me quede como piedra- yo me sentía sucia, mermada, después de esa noche no lo volví a ver, después de unos meses me entere que estaba embarazada, en esos tiempos quedar embarazada era lo peor que te podía pasar, mis padres cuando se enteraron quisieron que abortara, pero yo no quería tan solo con unos meses y ya lo amaba- yo estaba petrificada, no me podía imaginar lo que sufrió Esme- y por más que me opuse mis padres un día llevaron a la casa a un…curandero y ese día tome la decisión y me Salí corriendo de mi casa al igual que tu- me dedico una media sonrisa- hasta que ya no podía y me senté a descansar en unas escaleras, tenía mucho miedo ya no solo era mi vida…sino la de mi hijo, cuando estaba mas desesperada salió por la puerta un joven muy apuesto-me dedico una sonrisa tierna, aunque sus ojos estaban empañados con lagrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos- Al verme se preocupo mucho por mi e insistió que entrara su casa para que me tranquilizara, yo ya no confiaba en los hombres entonces me negué rotundamente, pero el al darse cuenta de mi motivo, fue en busca de su madre y hermana y ya con ellas me sentí más tranquila, ellos me ayudaron en todo momento me dieron alojo en su casa- empezaba a entender el porqué- con el tiempo mientras mi bebe iba creciendo mi amor hacia aquel joven también, ya que no solo era un joven apuesto sino el hombre más compasivo, cariñoso y dedicado que yo hubiera conocido, él fue el único que estaba el día que nació mi bebe, estuvo todo el parto a mi lado apoyándome y al terminar la labor de parto…-sus ojos ya no contenían las lagrimas y me traspasaron a aquel quirófano.

Flash back

_POV ESME_

_Por fin todo el dolor había terminado, y todo había valido la pena por aquel bello bebe que tenía en mis brazos, era un hermoso bebe rosado, sus mejillas estaban rosadas y con hoyuelos, dormía aunque sus piecitos gordos no dejaban de moverse y por su boca se asomaba una traviesa sonrisa. Volteé a ver agradecidamente a Carlisle que no se había separado de mí en ningún momento y me había sostenido mi mano. El miraba a mi hijo con amor, cuando noto mi mirada me sonrío con dulzura, con su otra mano limpió mi frente, como deseaba que aquel fuera el padre de mi hijo._

_-Esme…-dijo con voz ronca- Felicidades- rectifico sonriéndome_

_-Gracias- dije posando de nuevo los ojos en mi bebe- no solo por eso…sino por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.-_

_-Sabes que nunca les faltara nada ¿verdad?- No entendí el contexto, el no tenía ninguna obligación, volteé a verlo con la pregunta en mis ojos._

_-Esme, no soy bueno diciendo esto pero…Desde ese momento en que te vi, sentada en nuestro escalón derrotada, abrazando tu pancita, en mi surgió un nuevo sentimiento, tus ojos me enamoraron desde el primer momento en que los vi, y mientras tu embarazo iba creciendo no solo me enamore mas de ti sino de ambos, sé que es rápido y entenderé perfectamente si no quieres, pero ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?- soltó sin preámbulo observándome amorosamente con sus bellos ojos azules._

_-Si- solté de prisa, con miedo a que se arrepintiera, yo también sentía lo mismo, en mi había surgido un amor tan grande que me había dado la fuerza para seguir con mi vida- pero…Emmet-ese era el nombre que siempre había querido para mi primer hijo-...antes que todo siempre estará mi bebe, y yo comprendo perfectamente que un compromiso como este es demasiado y…-y no pude continuar ya que con su mano delicadamente me callo._

_-Yo no pienso hacer de lado a Emmet, si tu lo deseas desde este momento dejaría de ser tu hijo-al escuchar decir eso me asuste, el también pensaba en deshacerse de mi bebe- y sería nuestro hijo-me sonrió dulcemente acariciando con un dedo el brazo de mi…de nuestro bebe._

Fin del Flash back

-Desde ese momento Carlisle y yo hemos formado una familia con Emmet, el ha sido un verdadero padre para él… y como terminan las historias de cuentos de hadas vivimos felices para siempre- me sonrío dulcemente mientras que con una servilleta nos limpiábamos las lagrimas.

Si antes se me habían hecho una familia extraordinaria, ahora no tenía palabras para expresarme de ellos- Gracias por confiarme tu historia- le dije acariciando su mano.

-De que dulzura, espero te quede claro porque te estamos acogiendo, se que estas pasando por un momento muy duro, pero estoy segura que al final de este túnel encontraras la luz, y es una deuda que le tenía a la vida, además Carlisle y yo siempre quisimos una hija- me volvió a sonreír.

-Gracias…hasta hace unos minutos estaba convencida que los cuentos de hadas no existe- dije…pero tristemente rectifique- bueno existen para algunas personas-

-No pequeña- negó Esme sonriendo dulcemente- todos tenemos un cuento de hadas escrito para cada quien…es solo no perder la fe.-

-Lo siento Esme…pero ya no puedo creer en eso, lo creí dos veces me convencí a mi misma que hasta alguien como yo merece eso…pero me equivoque- baje la cabeza para no ver ese par de ojos tan amables.

-Alice…- dijo pero la interrumpí no quería que siguiéramos hablando de mí, me dolía mucho cada vez que pensaba en como él me había roto todas mis ilusiones.

_-¿_Y Emmet sabe? Me refiero sobre el Dr. Carlisle- pregunte desviando por más que pude el tema, Esme me negó la cabeza triste por no poder seguir hablando de mi.

-Sí, desde pequeño le contamos la verdad, Emmet ama mucho a Carlisle por todo lo que ha representado, no solo económicamente sino cariñosamente-

Terminamos de tomar el café, ya con temas más sencillos, del mall nos dirigimos al supermercado para comprar los ingredientes de la comida, al llegar a la casa estacionado estaba un hermoso mercedes benz S55 AMG negro brillante, Esme me contó que ese era el coche del Dr. Al parecer a todos ellos les gustaban muchísimo los coches de lujo, al entrar a la casa Esme me sugirió que me fuera a mi habitación a descansar mientras hacia la comida.

Subí al segundo piso y fui a visitar a Emmet a su cuarto, pero increíblemente no estaba así que me fui a mi cuarto a descansar…la verdad no quería estar sola, pero en las pocas horas que llevaba en la casa me había dado cuenta de varias cosas, a Esme no le gustaba que nadie más, excepto su esposo, estén en la cocina mientras cocina y que Emmet tiene muchas actividades o mujeres a las que atender.

Empecé a guardar todas las cosas que habíamos comprado, guarde la ropa en el closet, los útiles y todas las cosas de la escuela en mi mochila mañana tendría tiempo de acomodar todo como me gustaba, acomode las cosas en cada lugar de mi cuarto, tratando de no pensar, ya no quería llorar, configure mi computadora y mi celular.

Al terminar, voltee a verme al espejo, me senté en frente de él, analice cada centímetro de mi cara, era pálida mi cutis era suave y limpio, de nariz puntiaguda, mis pómulos eran marcados y siempre estaban sonrosados, mis labios eran carnosos y delicadamente delineados, las cejas eran del mismo color que mi cabello café oscuro y eran largas y delgadas, mis ojos tenían la implacable sombra de la decepción y la tristeza y…no mis ojos de color gris eran antes muy brillantes pero simplemente no encontraba ya el brillo, en cuanto a mi cuerpo era delgado y marcado en el abdomen, era menuda bueno era chaparra y aunque tenía piernas larga aun así era chaparra, y mi cabello era largo y lacio, café castaño hasta la espalda baja…a él cómo le encantaba jugar y esconderse en el…no ya no quiero pensar en el…mis ojos empezaron a derramar mas y mas lagrimas.

Me mire con rabia, por haberme permitido enamorarme de él, por confiar en él, ya tenía que olvidarlo, me cruzó una idea por la cabeza y sin pensarlo corrí hacía mi mochila y saque las compras de la papelería y ahí encontré unas nuevas tijeras, corrí de nuevo al espejo y sin detenerme agarre todo mi cabello y me lo corte…más de la mitad callo de un solo tajo al suelo, al verme de nuevo en el espejo mi cabello había quedado al ras de mi cuello, empecé a llorar más profundamente, era obvio que no había servido nada, el dolor no había disminuido, recordé perfectamente la voz de una de mi compañeras al decir…_cuando quieras cerrar una etapa córtate el cabello, el lo hará por ti…_obvio había sido una tontería, cortarme el cabello no haría que lo olvidara, pero de repente me di cuenta de algo…nunca dijo cuando quieras olvidar…dijo cuando quieras cerrar…eso tendría que hacer por mi misma ya era hora de cerrar esta etapa y sé que eso no me haría olvidar el dolor…pero me haría a aprender a vivir con el…

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Emmet sonriendo como siempre pero al verme y ver las tijeras su rostro cambio y se convirtió en uno cargado de dolor, pero al fijarse bien descubrió mi cabello en el suelo, camino lentamente y me quito suavemente las tijeras, me abrazó y empezó a consolarme de nuevo…-Enana no quiero que cada vez que llegue de una de mis Emmetaventuras te encuentre así…aunque no lo creas me duele verte así- lo voltee a verlo y trate de sonreírle pero no pude- ya sé que vamos a hacer – sonrío con renovado ímpetu- te vas a ir conmigo- Sonreí ante ese comentario- no creo que a Heidi le guste tener espectadoras pero…no se me ocurre otra solución- así logro su cometido, le golpee el torso y me reí de su cara mientras fingía cara de dolor.

-No sé quien es Heidi pero yo no quiero ver tus aventuras con tu novia Emmet-

-Oh yo que ya me había emocionado, y a Heidi la conocerás en lunes en la escuela y ¡Dios me libre de tener una novia!- dijo teatralmente mientras me empujaba un poco- ahora vete a lavar la cara que en cuanto llegue mama mando a buscarte para comer-

Me levante y me dirigí al baño a lavarme la cara, no reconocí a quien me devolvía la mirada ese cabello tan corto no me parecía familiar, pero me tenía que acostumbrar a él, así como a mi nueva vida sin él, al salir no pude contenerme y abrace con fuerza Emmet, el había recogido mi cabello y lo había amarrado con una pulsera de cuero que supuse era de él.

-Ya sé que no lo crees, pero siempre te protegeré hermanita-

**Hola! Espero les guste este capítulo y les guste la historia de Esme, se que estos capítulos son lentos pero ya casi viene la acción! Espero sus reviews o que sigan leyendo, espero de verdad de todo corazón que les guste este fic**

**Gery Whitlock : nena! Mil gracias por que sigas aquí, me tienes súper intrigada con tu fic! Te sigo leyendo y nena me encanto el de bendita tu luz! Esta súper tierno…ahora respondiéndote si yo tmb amo a los hnos! Yo si tengo un hno y no es tan sobreprotector pero siempre está pendiente de nosotras! Me da gusto qe te este gustando Emmet era uno de los personajes que más miedo me daban…ahora falta tiempito para que alice y jazz se rencuentren pero si quieres lo puedo hacer por medio de flash back o sueño tu dime! gracias nena tu eres una de las razones porque este fic siga actualizandose**

**Tortus te amo!**

**Con cariño Asira ****C****ullen**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

5

El primer Día

El sol estaba en el punto mas alto del cielo, irradiaba la felicidad que yo sentía, desde donde estaba acostada alcanzaba a ver el mar azul profundo, me sentía claramente feliz mientras ese bello torso me abrazaba, era el torso mas comodo y perfecto del mundo, era tan duro y marcado como una roca, pero tan comodo y hecho para mi como la pluma mas esponjosa del mundo.

Jasper me sonreía mientras me acariciaba mi espalda por debajo de mi bikini rojo con franjas blancas, sus ojos azules resplandecian casi igual que su sonrisa, que tan solo me dedicaba a mi, sus chinos rubios caian desordenadamente por su frente. delicadamente me sostenía entre sus piernas y su pecho, me dedico una mirada cargada de amor y se fue acercando lentamente hasta que nuestras narices se juntaron, suspiro, su nariz acaricio la mia, sus labios tocaron dulcemente los mios, aun con indesición, cerro lentamente sus ojos al mismo tiempo que yo, mi lengua empezó a probar lentamente sus labios, el tambien respondio y nuestro beso empezó, suave, tierno cargado de emoción, nuestras lenguas se movían agiles y al mismo compaz, eran como si fueran hechas la una para la otra, sus manos registraban mi cara con dulzura, en cambio yo me aferraba a su cabello.

Nos separamos pero tan solo lo necesario para respirar-te amo alice- susurro suavemente con su ronca voz, me ruborize como siempre lo hacia cuando me decía que me amaba- yo tambien te amo jazz- respondi alegremente mientras lo volvía a besar, pero ahora mis manos se deslizaron lentamente por su fuerte pecho y empeze a hacerle cosquillas. Me pare agilmente y empezé a correr antes de que el me hiciera cosquillas a mi, obvio fue que con sus piernas largas me alcanzó con rapidez, me cargo habilmente y me dejo caer en la arena protegiendome con su suave abrazo.

Mi perspectiva cambio...ya no era yo la que abrazaba Jasper, si no que ahora lo veía todo desde afuera, pero tampoco la que estaba en brazos de Jasper era yo, era una trigueña de ojos negros y nariz pequeña- Te amo Maria- decia Jasper sonriendole dulcemente.

No pude ahogar el grito que quería salir de mi y grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Me desperte alterada, gritando y llorando escandalosamente, el hueco de mi corazon amenazaba con extenderse a todo mi cuerpo y romperme en mil pedazos, me hice bolita con fuerza y trate de calmarme, pero no podía, la imagen volvía una y otra vez y su bella voz repetía una vez y otra..._te amo maria..._los temblores no tardaron en llegar, tenía que controlarme sabía perfectamente que tan solo era un sueño, una pesadilla, el y yo jamas habiamos estado solos en la playa, pero es que...todo parecía tan perfecto, me agarre con fuerza el cabello, y lo note corto, que tonta había sido al pensar que al cortarme el cabello lo iba a poder olvidar.

Una nueva etapa...bueno eso si que era cierto, hoy era lunes y empezaba de nuevo la escuela...tenía que encerrarlo todo dentro de mi, La familia Cullen me estaba dando tanto para que yo reacionara de aquella forma...trate de sobreponerme, obligandome a una sola idea...yo sabía que el era feliz, al lado de Maria o de quien fuera pero mientras el fuera feliz, para mi eso era lo mas importante, le estaba agradecida por el tiempo que me había dado, lo odiaba por como había terminado mi ilusión...y lo amaba por ser el hombre que era.

Deje que esta idea inundara mi cuerpo, voltee a ver el reloj, eran las 4.30 de la madrugada, ya era imposible, en menos de media hora me iba a despertar la alarma, me levante aun con el dolor impregnado a mi cuerpo, me metí a bañar, con la esperanza que el calor del agua me aliviara el vacio.

Salí escurriendo agua, y me dirigui al vestidor, pensaba en un pantalon de mezclilla y una playera y tennis...me imagine y me di cuenta que ese era mi antigua imagen, si era una nueva etapa tenía que ser una nueva alice...siempre había querido ser la tipica chica californiana, en mi antigua escuela no podía ser asi, empezando con mi ropa de segunda mano, aparte la gente me rechazaba, en cambio Rosalie y..el siempre habían sido populares, eran los tipicos chicos populares ella porrista, el jugador de americano, ambos bellos, ricos y bien vestidos y con una confianza que irradiaban por los poros...en cambio yo, aun siendo la mejor amiga de Rosalie y la novia de...el, jamas pude integrarme a su grupo.

Me vestí con un pequeño short blanco, una playerita de tirantes con escote en v de color azul indigo que resaltaba el color palido de mi piel, unos tacones del mismo color y accesorios plateados, me maquille natural, y me empezé a peinar era algo complicado ya que estaba acostumbrada a mi cabello largo, como tenía mucho tiempo aun me peine cada cabello apuntado hacia un lugar, al final cada punta de mi cabello miraba a difentes lados.

Me mire en el espejo y no me reconoci, era como ver a las amigas de Rosalie o a ella misma, sonreí con aceptación, prepare mi bolsa nueva y me perfume, dedique un ultimo minuto a mi imagen y me concentre en la confianza, que segun Rosalie, era la clave del exito.

Baje con cuidado a la cocina, con la esperanza de prepararme algo de desayunar para mi y a Emmet, pero claro, Esme ya se encontraba arreglada y hermosa como siempre en la cocina acompañando a Carlisle a desayunar, ambos me diriguieron una dulce sonrisa y me dijeron al unisono- Buenos Dias Alice-

-Buenos Dias- respondí con otra sonrisa, con ellos me era mas facil sonreir.

Esme se levanto y me paso un vaso enorme de malteada de fresa y una orden de waffles con helado de fresa- No sabía si te gustaban los waffles, pero a Emmet le gusta desayunar esto todos los lunes- y como si lo hubieran invocado Emmet aparecio por la puerta bostezando pero increiblemente listo para la escuela, llevaba un pantalon de mezclilla azul oscuro arrugado, una playera azul indigo, increiblemente igual que la mia, con un letrero de color blanco que rezaba" make me love not babies", y su cabello desordenado.

Se sentó con cara de malos amigos y empezó a comer rapidamente su desayuno, Esme me dirigio una señal de silencio y me guiño el ojo, entendí que lo mejor era no hablarle, desayune calladamente nerviosa por lo que me esperaba en la escuela, las dudas empezaban a crecer en mi, a lo mejor me veía mal, o no importaba realmente la ropa mas bien era algo con lo que se nacía, sin darme cuenta mi desayuno se acabo y todos ya estaban levantados, Emmet se termino su malteada y me volteo a ver con una sonrisa en su gesto- Buenos dias enana- me saludo efusivamente mientras con su abrazo me cargaba y me dejaba ya levantada de mi asiento- oh, te ves muy guapa enana- me dijo giñandome el ojo.

Nos apresuramos a lavarnos los dientes, darnos los ultimos arreglos y despedirnos de Carlisle y Esme, al salir al garage el sol daba en pleno, nos subimos al enorme Jeep de Emmet y ambos nos pusimos los lentes de sol. Emmet platicaba animadamente mientras nos diriguiamos a la escuela, pero no lo escuchaba, estaba realmente nerviosa, al llegar a la escuela vi como todos volteaban a ver el Jeep, Emmet se estaciono en el lugar mas cercano a la escuela, al parecer estaba reservado para el, ya que todo el estacionamiento estaba lleno de coches deportivos o camionetas lujosas. Parecía que me habían crecido raices cuando Emmet me abrio la puerta , lo voltee a ver con temor.

El me sonrio - Tranquila enana, yo te cuidare- le creí totalmente, pero aun asi al bajar estaba muerte de miedo, empezamos a caminar, todo mundo nos sonreía y nos saludaba, Emmet tan solo saludaba con un gesto y seguía caminando, me llevo por un pasillo y por fin entramos a un aula, los curiosos nos seguían y en el salon al entrar todo el salon nos volteo a ver.

Emmet me presento al maestro, me deseo suerte y se fue, la clase fue rapida, al salir a mi siguiente clase todo el mundo me saludaba y sabian mi nombre, una chava con uniforme de porrista verde con negro me llevo a mi siguiente clase, me daba cuenta que en vez de ahogarme estaba flotando y flotando muy bien. llegó la hora del receso Emmet me esperaba afuera apoyado en el marco y abrazado por una chava alta, muy delgada de nariz puntiaguda, de cabello lacio dorado y ojos mieles con el mismo traje de porrista negro con verde.- Enana, tardaste mucho, muero de hambre- me sonrio al salir y empezamos a caminar, la porrista se presento como Heidi, Emmet me había contado que ella no era su novia, el no tenía novia, mas bien era una amiga con mas derechos que las otras, entre sus derechos se encontraba caminar a su lado y besarlo en frente de todos, mientras que las demas "amigas" lo hacían en privado.

La cafeteria se dividia en dos pisos, el piso de abajo estaba lleno de gente de todo tipo, pero en cambio el segundo piso, solo se veían porristas y hombres altos y fuertes como Emmet algunos con chamarras deportivas de la escuela, se veían balones de futbol saltar de un lado a otro. Al entrar todo el mundo nos volteo a ver, pero nos diriguimos al segundo piso sin voltear a ver a nadie, Emmet tambien me había contado que el era bueno con todos, hablaba con todos pero en la cafeteria siempre se sentaban ahi. En nuestra mesas ya estaban las bandejas de comida esperandonos.

Emmet y Heidi me presentaron a varias personas, aunque solo me aprendi uno que otro nombre como, Edward de cabello desordenado y broncineo ojos verdes y sonrisa amable, este primero era el mejor amigo de Emmet, Jane chaparra y delgada al igual que yo pero rubia y de ojos azules, Victoria alta y delgada con melena pelirroja y alborotada, Tanya rubia de cabello ondulado delgada y a como entendi era la Heidi de Edward, Alec, blanco de cabellos negros y ojos azules y James, rubio alto y de figura marcada.

La hora del receso paso entre risas de los muchachos y yo con las porristas que aunque llevaba menos de media hora de conocerlas me di cuenta de lo frivolas y egoista que eran, vivian para criticar y alabarse a ellas mismas. A lo lejos vi a una chava delgada de cabello cafe ondulado,a mi vista era mucho mas bella que todas estas porristas y mas sencilla, vestía una playera blanca con un letrero verde, un pantalon de mezclilla pegado y unos converse, iba subiendo las escaleras con confianza. Supuse que no era porrista ya que al verla las porristas empezaron a criticarlas, me fije mejor en ella, su mirada estaba fijamente puesta en Edward y la de el en ella.

Todo paso en un minuto, La chava se dirigio hacia Edward y Emmet a saludarlos, Tanya brinco y se encaramo en Edward los ojos de el apenados voltearon a verla y ella se limito a sonreirle y a abrazar a Emmet el increiblemente serio la cargo y la volteo ocultando la imagen de Edward y Tanya, las porristas a mi lado rompieron el silencio y empezaron a reir malignamente.

-Alice te presento a Bella Swan, mi mejor amiga- se acerco a mi Emmet aun con Bella en sus brazos.

Me levante aun contrariada por todo eso y la salude amablemente, tratamos de empezar a conversar, pero Tanya ruidosamente hablaba de planes con Edward y una que otra cosa de anatomia.- Edward cielo, te gustaría que terminando la practica fueramos a mi casa a estudiar- dijo melosamente Tanya, hasta ese momento me percate de lo falsa e hipocrita voz que tenía, vi como los ojos de Bella se llenaban de lagrimas, voltee a ver imponentemente a Emmet y el rapidamente comento- Bells podrías llevar a la enana a su siguente clase, se pierde con facilidad- Bella asintio y dio media vuleta no sin antes ver como Tanya besaba a Edward, empezó a caminar rapidamente conmigo siguiendola calladamente.

Salimos de la atiborrada cafeteria y caminamos en silencio hasta una aula desocupada, al llegar ahi Bella se derrumbo y empezó a sollozar lastimosamente, no sabía que hacer pero me recordaba tanto a mi dolor que lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla con fuerza mientras ella lloraba.

Al pasar un tiempo se calmo, le entrege un pañuelo y le corregui el maquillaje dañado.

-Gracias- musito tristemente- Se que pensaras que estoy loca, pero me sirvio mucho tu abrazo, fue muy honesto-

-Fue de corazon, se lo que es pasar por eso- dije sentandome a su lado- Entiendo como se puede estar enamorada de un hombre que no siente lo mismo por ti...pero no creo que el meresca tus lagrimas- era tonto ver como la consolaba mientras no creía yo misma en mis consejos.

-Edward lo merece...aun que no lo paresca yo fui la que rompí con el- dijo sonriendome tristemente- yo soy la que lo lastime, y ahora solo tengo que pagar el precio-

-no entiendo-

-Creo que te mereces una explicación- me dijo acomodando su postura y cara- Emmet, Edward y yo desde pequeños eramos los mejores amigos, mientras todas las niñas se sentaban a peinarse y verlos jugar, yo jugaba con ellos. Desde pequeña yo estaba mas que enamorada de Edward y cuando crecimos el tambien se enamoro de mi, ¿imposible no?- me pregunto- que un angel como el se fijara en alguien como yo...pero bueno asi paso, fue el mejor año de mi vida, pero yo no creía o no me sentía lista para algo tan serio y bello como eso, asi que lo engañe- me solto escondiendo su cara de la mia-me bese con el hombre que el menos soporta, lo se fue el mayor error de mi vida, me arrepiento todos los dias, pero tenía miedo, miedo de que se diera cuenta de que el merecia alguien mejor...alguien como Tanya, aparte Tanya le puede dar muchas cosas que yo no puedo, desde entonces yo tengo que soportar no solo el arrepentimiento de haberlo lastimado, si no tambien soportar la cara de Tanya demostrandome cada segundo que me gano-termino con una nueva lagrima en los ojos.

La volví a abrazar, con tristeza le entendía a la perfección yo tambien creía que ...el merecía alguien mejor que yo, es solo que el se dio cuenta antes de que yo pensara siquiera en eso

- ¿te digo algo?- le pregunte, ella me volteo a verme con tristeza- yo si creo que tu merescas a alguien como el...y viceversa, creo que merecen estar juntos si se aman-

-Es un poco tarde-

En ese momento entro el maestro y detras de ella los alumnos, nos acomodamos en nuestros pupitres y cada quien se metío en su propias ideas.

...Claro que merecían estar juntos si aun se amaban, el problema es que el no me amaba, el hueco en mi corazon empezó a vibrar con mas fuerza, llevaba todo el dia vibrando ya que toda mi nueva experiencia en la escuela me había recordado a el. Agite la cabeza pensando en que el era feliz, que me había brindado mas de lo que merecía y trate de enfocarme en clases...pensar lo menos en el era lo mejor.

Al terminar mi ultima clase, Bella y yo salimos, platicabamos de cosas mas superficiales, nos dimos cuenta que eramos muy a fines y que realmente nos podriamos llevar bien, en su locker que estaba a unos cuantos de mio, me alcanzaron Heidi y su grupo de porristas, Bella al verla sonrio y las saludo amablemente, la admire aun mas...no solo por el hecho de tener que aguntar todo lo que ella pasaba a diario, si no por ser tan dimplomatica.

- Bells te extrañamos mucho en el receso hoy, pero seguro tenias cosas que hacer, desde que eres presidenta de los alumnos es mas dificil verte- dijo falsamente Tanya- Pero bueno, Alice veniamos por ti, ¿ya estas lista?- me preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo...y me quede muda, ¿lista para que?.

-¿eh?-musite.

-Recuerdas que decidimos que entraras al equipo de porristas, hoy es tu prueba, Jane ya trae ropa que te quede para que practiques- me respondio Heidi rapidamente.

-A cierto...este vamos...- dije torpemente, no habia pensado que fuera en serio, me despedi de Bella que me deseo suerte y en voz baja me susurro- por fin una de estas valdra la pena- me sonrio y me fui.

Al llegar al gimnasio nos esperaba ya su entrenadora, se llamaba Irina, me puse hacer unas repeticiones de pasos y hacer cosas que según yo eran cosas que cualquier humano podía hacer, pero resulto ser todo un exito, Irina me felicito de inmediato por mi flexibilidad y mi coordinación. Ese mismo día fue tambien mi primer ensayo, me desenvolví bien y me senti agusto conmigo misma.

Al terminar el ensayo, mis nuevas compañeras me dieron mi nuevo uniforme de porrista, era un top que me llegaba justo cinco dedos arriba de mi ombligo de mangas largas, una manga era negra y llegaba el color hasta mi hombro en medio era blanco con dos franjas diagonales negras, con el simbolo de la escuela y a partir de ahi en diagonal verde. La falda era corta de tablones por fuera era negra con dos franjas en la orilla de la falda blancas, y por dentro de los tablones era blanca. Me explicaron que solamente usaban los uniformes los dias de partidos y los lunes...para remarcar su liderazgo en la escuela, como si necesitaran de eso.

Me vestí de nuevo y salí en dirección al estacionamiento a esperar a Emmet, me había dicho que su practica terminaba al mismo tiempo que la de nosotras, pero Heidi había ido a buscarlo...entonces seguramente tendría que esperarlo, caminaba distraidamente tratando de no pensar en como el reaccionaria ante mi nueva vida, la escuela estaba desierta al parecer nada mas quedabamos las porristas y los futbolistas.

-!Alice¡- pronunciaron mi nombre agitadamente, me voltee y me sorprendí al ver a Edward corriendo para alcanzarme.

-Hola Edward- salude aun sorprendida.

-Perdon si te asute- se disculpo sonriendome- Quería hablar contigo ¿te acompaño al Jeep de Emmet? tardara un rato mientras se despide de Heidi- me dijo mientras emprendía el camino hacía el estacionamiento, su caminar era muy elegantemente y vestía muy bien, comprendí al instante porque Bella se había enamorado de el, era una persona muy atractiva y al parecer muy agradable.

Llegamos al Jeep de Emmet sin decir una palabra, aunque no fue un silencio incomodo, era agradable estar a su lado, me sostuvo mi bolso y lo metío en el Jeep, se apoyo gracilmente y me sonrio

-¿Esta ella bien?- solto sin pensarlo mucho, de inmediato supe a quien se referia y al mismo tiempo sentí como el hueco de mi interior se desgajaba al ver en su mirada tanto amor.

-Dentro de lo que cabe- suspire tratando de calmar el dolor.-¿Porqué si la amas no la perdonas y regresan?-le pregunte sin contenerme

Sonrio tristemente-veo que te conto la historia- suspiro y paso una de sus manos distraidamente por su cabello.-es algo mas que perdonarla...ya lo hice hace mucho tiempo...es solo que es mas complicado-

-pero...- trate de continuar pero me interrumpio, alcanze a ver el dolor impregnado en su mirar.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- me pregunto ansiosamente mientras veía a lo lejos a Emmet abrazado de Heidi y Tanya-cuidala, cuidala mientras yo no pueda-

Llegaron los tres sonrientes, agenos al dolor de Edward, siguieron con una platica a la que no prestaba mucho la atención, pensaba en como ellos dos que se amaban tanto no podían estar juntos, de repente Edward se despidio y se subio al coche que estaba a un lado nuestro, un volvo c30 plateado, las otras dos tambien se despidieron y se fueron juntas en el coche de Heidi un Mustang GT 500.

De regreso a casa ibamos platicando de mi primer dia de clases, a Emmet parecio gustarle mucho la idea de que fuera amiga de Bella y que fuera porrista, estaciono el coche en el garage, pero antes de bajarnos me volteo a ver de nuevo serio -enana una sola cosa...James se ha fijado en ti y le gustas...solo ten cuidado ¿si?-Me sonrio y se bajo del coche, yo me quede un rato mas en el garage, no había entendido la advertencia, pero de algo estaba segura...yo no podía amar a nadia mas que no fuera...el.

**Eso es todo por hoy...espero les guste este capitulo, fue un capitulo dificil, es un poco lento y largo pero prometo que ya casi empieza la acción, y perdon por el tiempo trascurrido pero mi lap se quedo sin office :(**

**Gery Whithlock: nena el inicio fue totalmente para ti, queria algo de ellos, por el momento es lo unico que te puedo dar...gracias por leerme y me tienes en super suspenso en tus dos fics! me muero de ganas de leerte!**

**Gracias...Asira Cullen**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

6

Cerca de ti

Desperté gritando, mi frente se encontraba perlada del sudor, y mi respiración agitada, como todas las madrugadas, habían pasado tres meses y seguía teniendo las mismas pesadillas todas las noches, siempre eran en lugares diferentes pero en esencia la misma, el amándola a ella, Seque mis lagrimas y me levante aun agitada, ya era rutina a la misma hora de siempre mis pesadillas me despertaban en el mismo punto..."te amo maría".

Había pensado que con el tiempo esto iba a mejorar, que me terminaría acostumbrando a la idea de que yo no era para el, pero no, el hueco de mi pecho seguía vibrando y escociéndome sin piedad. Era el único aspecto de mi antigua vida que al parecer no quería cambiar.

Si hace tres meses me hubieran dicho como es mi actual vida jamás lo hubiera creído, claro que antes habría apostado todo lo que poseía, que no era mucho, a que el me amaba...pero bueno, entre a la regadera pensando en cómo mi vida había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Todo se centraba en mi nueva familia los señores Cullen me trataban como a una verdadera hija, me consentían y cuidaban de mi con amor y dulzura, se habían negado rotundamente en cuanto pronuncie la palabra trabajo, y me impulsaban cada día a crecer, Emmet, sonreí tan solo de pensar en el, seguía como siempre haciendo a todo el mundo a su alrededor un momento ameno, a su lado no podías sentirte triste y siempre te sacaba una sonrisa, aunque fuera a costa tuya, seguía con Heidi, el aseguraba que el no nació para el amor , cosa que Bella apoyaba, ella se había convertido en mi mejor amiga y aunque odiara acompañarme a ir de compras y dejarse arreglar, siempre nos entendíamos, me encantaba salir del mundo de superficialidades de las porristas y quejarme de ellas con bella, ella aun sufría mucho y yo la acompañaba en su sufrimiento, a ella y Edward le había contado toda la verdad, con la esperanza de que ambos regresaran, cosa que sigo esperando que suceda.

Edward se había convertido en el mejor amigo que siempre había deseado, los mejores momentos de mis días siempre eran cuando al terminar nuestras prácticas salíamos a comer los cuatro juntos, Edward y Bella llevaban una amistad muy dulce aun a pesar de su pasado, creo que era la única forma de cuidarse entre ellos sin ser novios...aunque esos hermosos momentos se veían opacados a veces por Heidi y Tanya que insistían en salir con nosotros.

Bella me había demostrado lo fuerte que era al soportar todos esos momentos con una sonrisa, en cambio yo palidecía y me desmoronaba al momento de ver besos, caricias y palabras, que aunque no se comparaban con nada a lo que sentía yo por...el, aun así dolía.

Seguía sin poder decir su nombre, su recuerdo aún vive impregnado en mí en cada momento, y aunque siempre que me caía en pedazos siempre estaba alguno de ellos, me seguía sintiendo sola.

En la escuela todo lo que vivía era nuevo, era de las chicas más populares y bellas, todo mundo me volteaba a ver y estaba pendiente de cada una de mis expresiones, como porrista era realmente buena, me llevaba bien con ellas, sabía que al momento de voltearme hablaban horrores de mi, en especial Victoria, ya que su ex novio James me pretendía.

James, no había dejado de insistir en que él y yo seriamos una pareja perfecta, y en todos los entrenamientos, fiestas, comidas y recesos no dejaba de coquetear, pero yo ya no servía para eso, ya no quería un novio ni nada por el estilo, además estaba el hecho de la advertencia de Emmet y que últimamente ya no se llevaran tan bien.

Termine de arreglarme, llevaba una falda de tablones de mezclilla oscura, una playerita de tela delgada color champagne con aplicaciones de brillos en el escote en "v", me calce unas zapatillas de tacón del mismo color y me empecé a peinar con mis puntas en diferentes direcciones.

-Buenos Días- salude mientras entraba a la cocina, donde como de costumbre se encontraba ya Esme terminando el desayuno y Carlisle leyendo el periódico.

-Buenos Días Corazón- saludó Esme, dándome un beso en la mejilla y entregándome mi plato de desayuno, pan francés y omelet de queso...el favorito de Emmet para los miércoles.

-Gracias Esme- sonreí y me senté en mi lugar a desayunar. Empezamos a platicar de la escuela, el desayuno estaba delicioso, me había acostumbrado tanto a ellos, que realmente me sentía parte de su familia, Emmet bajo silencioso y enojado, como todas las mañanas, vestía una camisa de cuadros rojos y azules, un pantalón de mezclilla oscura y sus tennis azules.

Terminamos de desayunar, Emmet me levanto de mi asiento- Buenos días enana- saludo efusivamente a mí y a sus padres, subimos por nuestras cosas, terminamos de arreglarnos y ya nos encontrábamos en el Jeep camino a la escuela.

-¿Por qué tan emocionado hoy?- pregunte al ver que por enésima vez golpeaba insistentemente el claxon mientras esperábamos en el tráfico.

-¿que no sabes qué día es hoy?- me pregunto sin contener una sonrisa y sin esperar a que contestara me respondió-¡hoy inicia la temporada de futbol! hoy se reparten las listas de partido y este sábado ya es nuestro primer partido-

No pude evitar carcajearme de él, al ver su cara de emoción- hay Em y como suponías que yo iba a saber eso- voltea a verlo y tentando la suerte continúe- ni que fuera tan importante el asunto, solo es Futbol- sonreía al ver su cara, que se había puesto totalmente roja.

-¿QUE?- grito, hallando un poco de espacio en el trafico y metiéndose en el.

Llegamos a la escuela, muertos de risas los dos, y ahí estaba Edward y otros jugadores de futbol con sus respectivas porristas, esperando al capitán para terminar de compartir la emoción de ese día.

El día en general fue tranquilo, Bella y yo no desperdiciábamos la oportunidad de burlarnos de Emmet o Edward sobre la importancia de ese día, era genial ver la cara de frustración de Edward de no poder decirnos de cosas...por que como decía el-"yo soy todo un caballero"- y de Emmet, su cara era todo un poema que lograba hacernos caernos de la risa a Bella y a mí.

Al termino del día, cada quien fuimos a nuestras prácticas y Bella a sus juntas del consejo escolar. Mientras bailaba la coreografía me acorde de este día, como era en mi antigua escuela, todos también se ponían igual de felices, una punzada de dolor me recorrió todo el cuerpo al acordarme de él, y su hermosa sonrisa.

Terminamos de ensayar e Irina le paso a Heidi la lista de partidos que comenzarían el próximo sábado, Heidi empezó a leernos la hoja- Bueno chicas, esta temporada jugaremos contra los leones de Charter Oak, los titanes de Culver City, los potros de los Montes y por primera vez los linces de Halliwell School...- me congele al escuchar eso, no es posible esa escuela no, ellos nunca habían jugado con esta escuela, eso fue algo que me tranquilizaba todos los días, Rose y el nunca habían venido a esta escuela, no habían lazos de torneos o algo así que los uniera.

Vi como todas se empezaban a separar y se dirigían a los vestidores, yo lo que quería era huir, no lo quería ver, salí corriendo del salón de prácticas y corrí, en busca de un salón abierto, la escuela estaba vacía, pero siempre dejaban uno que otro salón abierto, no quería que nadie me viera en ese estado, vi una puerta medio abierta y entre precipitadamente ahí...

-Bella, solo quiero saber que si...- me pare en seco al ver la escena que acaba de estropear. Edward se encontraba parado en frente de Bella que tenía lagrimas en los ojos y veía el suelo sonrojada.- ¿Alice?- pregunto al verme entrar.-¿estás bien?¿por qué lloras?- me pregunto alejándose tantito de bella, dejándome ver sus manos entrelazadas, eso me hizo perder el control y salí corriendo de ahí llorando.

Escuche como Edward y Bella me llamaban gritando, no soportaba tanto amor junto, no en este momento. Corrí sin rumbo fijo, con la vista cegada del llanto, hasta que sentí como chocaba con un enorme muro, este me sostuvo antes de caer y hablo-¿Enana que paso?- al ver bien que esto no era un muro, era Emmet, me abrazo con fuerza y empezó a calmarme un poco- te estaba buscando, ¿es por la escuela de él verdad?-Asentí tristemente y me pegue más a su cuerpo-Vámonos de aquí-

Emmet me cargo y me llevo en brazos mientras yo sollozaba al Jeep, al llegar ahí estaba Edward y Bella recargados en el C30 de Edward-Ali, ¿qué paso Em?- pregunto Bella acariciando mi espalda.

-Vamos a comer no les parece- comento Emmet dejándome en el asiento del Jeep.

-Te sigo- contesto Edward- Bella tu vienes conmigo- dijo antes de que Bella brincara al asiento trasero del Jeep.

Llegamos a nuestra cafetería favorita, ya me sentía un poco más tranquila, En todo el camino Emmet no había dejado de acariciarme mi cabeza y me susurraba cosas para tranquilizarme.

-Alice, por favor nos podrías contar que paso- pregunto Bella después de que la mesera termino de servirnos la orden.

Suspire pesadamente- primero que nada, perdón por interrumpirlos-.

-¿interrumpirlos?-pregunto Emmet con el entrecejo fruncido- ¡no!...tu y bells- empezó a carcajearse y señalar a cada uno- Bella en la escuela- no podía ni hablar de la risa que traía.-Edward de ti no me lo imaginaba-

-Ya cállate Emmet- contesto Edward enojado, volteando a ver a Bella que estaba peor que un tomate- no es lo que tu retorcida mente está pensando...solo estábamos hablando-

-Solo eso Emmet- corroboro Bella sin levantar la mirada.

-Pero... ¿cómo no hubo acción?-pregunto Emmet todavía con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Edward lo golpeo en el pecho y me dirigió a mí la mirada-Bueno Alice, no cambies el tema ¿qué paso?- Les conté lo que había pasado en la práctica, que él, estaría jugando contra Emmet y Edward en unas semanas.

-Pensé que ya no lo volvería a ver, esa escuela jamás había tenido partido contra nosotros, por eso yo estaba tan tranquila, pero ahora como crees que voy a reaccionar al verlo y ver a María como su porrista y el...- no pude continuar y apoye mi cabeza en mis manos.

-Tranquila Alice, todo va a estar bien, así como lo veo, tenemos una solución- me dijo bella dulcemente acariciándome mi cabeza, levante la mirada emocionada, un pequeño rayo de luz- Mira falta el día del partido, te escusas que estas enferma, Carlisle obvio te dará una receta médica, el te apoyara en esto ¿verdad Em?- pregunto Bella viendo a Emmet que estaba enfrascado en su comida.- ¿Emmet como puedes comer en un momento como este?-

-pues es la hora de la comida ¿qué no?- Comento Emmet a media mordida

Bella resoplo y siguió con su plan- bueno seguro Carlisle te dará la receta, entonces Em y Edward se encargan de que su equipo pierda y que tengan una puntuación tan baja que no puedan llegar a la final, así tu no tendrás que verlo...jamás- termino Bella acariciando cálidamente mi mano.

-Ali no te preocupes, de nuestra cuenta corre que ese no pase a la semifinal- sonrió Edward.

-tranquila duende-me abrazo Emmet- no te piensas comer la hamburguesa, si quieres te ayudo-

Terminamos de comer, Bella y Edward se fueron juntos, seguramente a terminar su plática, Emmet me fue a dejar a la casa ya que el tenía planes, paramos en la entrada de la casa, suspire pesadamente, me daba miedo solo de pensar en estar sola, a lado de ellos no me sentía tan mal, pero sola me perdía.

Emmet me acaricio tiernamente la rodilla y me sonrió-¿quieres que me quede contigo?- me pregunte que habrá visto en mis ojos como para querer quedarse, pero no podía ser tan egoísta.

-No gracias Em, diviértete- trate de sonar alegre, había tenido practica estos meses.

-Regreso pronto, lo prometo- con eso me dio un beso y me abrazo, le sonreí sabía que si no me veía bien no se iba a ir, y no quería arruinarle su día.

Entre a la casa, busque a Esme a lo mejor podría ayudarla en algo, tal vez a cuidar su bellas flores o tomar un café, pero no la encontré por ninguna parte la casa estaba vacía solo se encontraba Ana recogiendo la alcoba de Emmet, Ana se encargaba de arreglar y limpiar toda la casa, excepto la cocina y el jardín. Esme amaba esos espacios y solo ella podía encargarse de ellos.

Entre en mi cuarto y puse música clásica, me recosté en el diván que daba hacia mi ventana, me encantaba ese espacio entraba el aire freso con unos cuantos rayos de sol, desde ahí se podía apreciar una parte del jardín de Esme tan verde y bien cuidado con algunas flores, saque mi cuaderno de dibujo, en mis ratos libres me gustaba mucho diseñar ropa, me relajaba, si algún día entraba a la Universidad, quisiera estudiar Diseño de Modas.

Empecé a ser unos ligeros trazos, ¿que estaría haciendo en este momento?, a lo mejor estarían Rose, María y el comiendo o viendo una película tal vez, ¿Pensaría en mi? se acordara de esa joven ingenua que creyo en su amor y le dio todo, sus esperanzas, sus sueños y su amor.

Solo esperaba que el fuera feliz, que a lado de María o de su novia en turno él fuera feliz, ¿me desearía el también felicidad? para que me hago ilusiones, para él solo fui un capitulo que ya termino de esos que se terminan y no se vuele a pensar en ellos, porque no fueron bellos o importantes...felices.

Me fije en mi dibujo y unas cuantas lágrimas brotaron, un par de ojos tiernos enmarcados en unas pobladas cejas me devolvían la mirada desde la hoja, me fije en su dulce boca delineada, suave con ese sabor a caramelo, esos rizos rubios en donde me encantaba perder mis dedos.

Arranque la hoja, como había podido creer que ese ser tan bello y dulce podría pertenecerme, todos esos hermosos momentos que pasamos juntos, todas las miradas, caricias y besos se habían esfumado, dejándome vacía, sin más que un horrible dolor que me carcomía todos los días...y a pesar de eso lo amaba.

La semana paso y entre clases, practicas y nervios llego el sábado, era mi primer partido como porrista, tenía los nervios de punta, temía caerme o romperme algo, pero tenía que dejar de un lado todo eso, la nueva Alice era segura y podía con eso y más. Esperábamos en la entrada del campo de futbol, y no pude dejar de pensar que en unas semanas estaría el ahí, en ese mismo campo.

Agite mis pompones y moví la cabeza para olvidar todo y enfocarme en la rutina, empezaríamos con una coreografía en el centro del campo, después mientras el partido estaríamos animando desde la banca y en el medio tiempo haríamos otra coreografía.

-Demos la bienvenida a nuestro Equipo los Osos de Elite High School- se escucho retumbar el grito de la multitud al salir corriendo todo el equipo en frente se encontraba Emmet con una enorme sonrisa.

Esa era nuestra señal, salimos, la adrenalina me subió por todo el cuerpo al escuchar los gritos del público, me puse en mi marca con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja empezamos la coreografía, donde incluía cargadas, pirámides, saltos, marometas, brincos y varios pasos de baile, termino la canción yo arriba de la pirámide en un slipt, y todas en coro gritamos -¡arriba Osos!- desmontamos y nos fuimos a la banca a seguir apoyando al equipo.

Jamás había visto jugar a Emmet y Edward, pero no cabía duda porque eran los mejores del equipo, Edward con ese garbo y elegancia que lo caracterizaban lograba lanzar el balón a varios metros de distancia, y ninguno de sus pases fue incompleto, en cambio Emmet parecía un muro de concreto no había persona que pudiera con él, derrumbaba todo a su paso protegiendo a Edward y al balón.

a Mitad del partido íbamos ganando y nos tocaba hacer la otra coreografía, con renovado ímpetu la hicimos, saber que íbamos ganando y que el público se encontraba eufórico me subía la adrenalina a mil.

En la segunda mitad del partido, el juego se volvió mas brusco, el equipo de Charter Oak se defendía con uñas y dientes para tratar de ganar el partido, pero aun así al terminar el partido nuestra escuela había ganado por mucho.

Emmet corría hacia mí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡Enana ganamos!- Me cargo en su espalda y ambos gritamos eufóricos, llego a lado de Heidi y le planto semejante beso, le paso un brazo por su espalda y con la otra abrazaba a Tanya.

Edward corrió hacía las gradas con el balón en mano, llego donde Bella le sonreía y le entrego el balón, Bella grito y le brinco a sus brazos, juntos dieron varias vueltas y vinieron corriendo hacia nosotros.

Brinque de la espalda de Emmet y abrace con fuerza a Edward, mientras que Bella hacía lo mismo con Emmet, tan solo era el primer partido pero estábamos eufóricos.-Bueno vengase para acá mis tres mujeres- grito Emmet Feliz cargándome de nuevo en su espalda, abrazando con su brazo derecho a Tanya y con su otro brazo a Heidi.

-¡Hoy fiesta en mi casa!- grito Heidi, plantándole un beso a Emmet.

Se escucho el grito de emoción de los jugadores, Edward y Bella venían a un lado de nosotros abrazados, sin importarles ninguna mirada acida y con las miradas entrelazadas. La emoción no cabía en mi cuerpo, mi primer partido había salido todo increíble, Emmet no dejaba de gritar y Edward y Bella vivían en su propio mundo. Aparte las fiestas de Heidi eran las mejores.

Nos dirigimos a los vestidores ya que varios jugadores y porristas habían dejado ya el campo, Emmet venía contándonos con lujo de detalle el partido, ¡como si no lo hubiera visto!

-¿Alice?-

Me congele al escuchar esa voz...su voz.

**Hola! perdón por la tardanza pero FF no me había dejado subir :(...y más la falta de inspiración pues no se podía hacer mucho!, LO SIENTO! **

**Espero que les guste este capítulo ya de aquí empieza la acción. Los espero con un review o con la esperanza de que lo sigan leyendo!**

**Gracias especiales a Gery Withlock...nena hermosisisissima gracias por ser tan linda y siempre dejarme un review y darme el apoyo y la fuerza para seguir adelante eres una amor! y como siempre saber que te admiro y te sigo leyendo.**

**Tortu te amo!**

**Gracias un beso! Asira Cullen**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

7

En las sombras

POV JASPER

Trataba un día más de encerrar mi dolor en la música, las notas salían dolorosamente por mi guitarra, tocar me recordaba los felices momentos a su lado, recordando como en las tardes yo tocaba y ella dibujaba, y aunque no decíamos nada ese silencio decía todo.

Habían pasado tres meses ya y su presencia me seguía ahogando, el vacio dentro de mi me recordaba en cada momento lo solo que me encontraba, me sentía como un muerto en vida, hacía las cosas por inercia, o por Rose...realmente no sabía la razón de mi existencia.

Me hubiera gustado mínimo poder regresar a mi vida antigua, era solitaria pero tenía motivaciones, había pequeñas metas que alcanzar, pero ahora sin ella, todas las metas, sueños e ilusiones se habían esfumado.

-Jazz te buscan- escuche la voz de Rose detrás de mi puerta, deje la guitarra a un lado y salí, la luz de la casa me encandilo, solía pasar el tiempo a oscuras.

-Pete, hola- salude tratando de sonreír, Pete era mi mejor amigo todo este tiempo había tratado con Rose de sacarme de este estado-¿qué haciendo por acá?- me senté el sofá que estaba en frente de él.

-¿Otra vez encerrado en tu cuarto con tu música y tu dolor? tienes que salir Jasper, salgamos a festejar hoy- me dijo sonriendo.

-No tengo ganas pero otro día si quieres, aparte no se me ocurre un buen motivo para festejar-

-nada de nada, que hoy mismo salimos así que vete arreglar y ya allá te digo que motivo tenemos para festejar- quería protestar pero Pete me alzo y me empujo de nuevo a mi cuarto-vamos que no pienso llevarte en bóxers y camisa...no quiero que llames más la atención que yo-

Me puse mi pantalón, guarde mi cartera y despeine mi cabello, salí del cuarto con Pete detrás de mi diciendo mas de sus maravillosos planes para hoy, Rose esperaba ya en su coche, un M3 rojo escarlata.

-Te veo ahí hermanito- me sonrío y arranco el coche haciendo crujir las llantas.

-Planearon todo...uno ya no puede confiar ni en su propia hermana- comente mientras Pete sonreía alegre- supongo que vamos en mi coche-

Entramos al garaje y ahí estaba el tercer amor de mi vida...el primero claro era Alice que a pesar de no tenerla cerca ni saber nada de ella aun así la amaba con todo mi ser, el segundo amor era Rose y mi tercer amor era esa hermosura de coche.

Era un Audi R8 V12 Spyder, color plateado, Alice me había ayudado a escogerlo y habíamos vivido tantos momentos en el, nos subimos y me dirigí al bar que decía Pete, al entrar vi a mi hermana rodeada de las demás porristas, todo el equipo de Futbol estaba ahí, ¿qué me había perdido?

-¡Pete!- gritaron todos de emoción... ¿era una fiesta para mi amigo?, leí una pancarta que seguramente habían hecho las porristas, rezaba "_Feliz viaje Pete"_ ¿Qué? Pete se iba y yo ni enterado estaba.

-Pete...perdón no lo sabía- le dije avergonzado y yo que se suponía era su mejor amigo.

-Lo sé no te preocupes...te dije hace unas semanas que me habían otorgado el cambio de escuela a Carolina de Norte ¡me voy el domingo!- sonrió Feliz, y claro recordé, Pete había pedido su cambio porque Charlotte, su novia, vivía halla desde hace unos años- Sabía que lo olvidarías, pero para que estamos los amigos, para recordarlo- Me dio unas palmadas en la espalda y terminamos de llegar a las mesas.

Tome una cerveza y trate de sonreír, no podía creer que fuera tan egoísta, envuelto en mis propios problemas y dolores que no me había fijado que el mundo seguía, Pete se iba, que noticias me habré perdido de mi propia Hermana, la voltee a ver ahí estaba tan bella como siempre bailando con sus amigas.

Sentí unos brazos delgados abrazarme y me voltee rápido- Hola María- después del beso, María me había pedido perdón y cuando se entero que Alice se había ido no se alejaba de mi siempre tratando de tocarme o besarme, pero ¿que no podía entender lo mucho que extrañaba a Alice?

-Jazzy que bueno que veniste, vamos a bailar- sostuvo mi mano con fuerza y me llevo a la pista, donde me empezó a bailar, bailamos dos piezas más y regresamos a la mesa. Le sonreí y me aleje de ella lo más que pude, sabía que tenía alguna esperanza conmigo pero yo no quería dársela, ni a ella ni a nadie.

-¡Salud!- llego Pete con su cerveza en la mano y la choco con la mía- Gracias por venir Jasper-rio-claro que no tenías opción.-

Festejamos hasta la madrugada, deje a Pete hasta su casa y fui directo a casa para bañarme e ir a la escuela, Rose ya estaba arreglándose y Coco, nuestra nana, ya estaba haciendo el desayuno. Al llegar a la escuela no pude contener una sonrisa, al ver a todo el equipo de Futbol y de Porristas con lentes oscuros y cara de sueño.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre, hacer la despedida del año entre semana- le reproche mientras La maestra Wilson nos regañaba por no poner atención en clases.

-¡Hey! Solo una vez me voy de los Ángeles- dijo bajándose los lentes de la cabeza y apoyando su cabeza entre sus brazos. Recargué mi cara entre mi mano y enfoque la mirada en el pizarrón.

El día paso lento y con sueño, acostumbrado a dormir para tratar de encerrar los sentimientos, esa noche en vela me pesaba- No amigo, nos falta condición- repuso Pete -Antes pasábamos casi todas las noches en vela y ahora... ¡No quiero ser viejo!- me reí de su comentario, antes, cuando Alice estaba a mi lado salíamos muy seguido de noche al bar donde Pete tocaba, no sé en qué momento dejo de tocar...y el sentimiento de culpa volvió a mí.

Hoy empezábamos la temporada de futbol y yo como capitán del equipo tenía que leer los partidos que tendríamos en esta temporada, El coach me paso la hoja de partidos-bueno equipo, esta temporada le ganaremos a los Castores de Westcheste, a las águilas de Melrose Hill, las abejas de White Wing y por primera vez a los Osos de Elite High School-todos gritaron eufóricos, empezamos a festejar el inicio de la temporada, sentíamos el campeonato en la bolsa.

La semana paso tranquila, los entrenamientos endurecieron ya que esta temporada nos enfrentábamos a varios equipos muy buenos y claro se encontraba la interrogante del equipo nuevo.

Llegó el sábado la tortura de mis días, eran tan largos qué nunca sabía que hacer, Pete y Rose trataban de sacarme pero después de varias ocasiones se cansaron, siempre me la pasaba dormido, comiendo, tocando.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta, Rose se estaba arreglando y era el día libre de Coco, al abrir la puerta sonreí al ver a Pete con una gran sonrisa y con entradas en la mano- Vamos no me puedes decir que no...Es mi último día aquí-

-Pasa, ¿para qué son las entradas?- pregunte sentándome en el sofá.

-No, ni te sientes que no llegamos- me jalo el brazo y me llevo al cuarto- báñate y te explico-

Me bañe rápido, me vestí con mis pantalones arrugados de mezclilla y una polo azul con rayas blancas, peine mi cabello me perfume y salí del cuarto, donde Rosalie y Pete platicaban animadamente, otra vez se habían puesto de acuerdo.

-Y bueno a donde vamos a ir- comente ya derrotado, pero bueno, se merecían eso y más.

-Vamos al partido inaugural de los Osos Elite High School- dijo Rosalie emocionada.

-Como en los viejos tiempos- me sonrió Pete ya en la puerta- sirve que ves la estadística de campo que manejan-

Sonreí Recordando cuando Alice, Rosalie, Pete y yo salíamos juntos a ver los partidos, nos divertíamos tanto, era algo que amaba de Alice que disfrutaba del futbol tanto como nosotros, siempre le compraba un hot dog con mucho picante, y al final terminaba comiéndomelo yo porque ella se enchilaba. Hacía berrinches por no poder comer tanto chile como yo y hacía ese hermoso gesto de cuando se enojaba.

Llegamos a la escuela de los Osos, era una escuela muy grande, llena de estructuras de concreto y flores amarillas y rojas, me estacione a lado de un Jeep y un C30, el estacionamiento estaba lleno de coches lujosos y al reventar de gente, Rose llegó después y se estaciono del otro lado de Jeep.

-El próximo coche que compre será un Jeep- comento Rose llegando a un lado de nosotros, siempre le habían encantado los coches y sus motores.

Entramos en el campo de Futbol, después de haber comprado refrescos y un par de Hamburguesas, El campo estaba al reventar, no cabía un alma en ese estadio -Demos la bienvenida a los Osos de Elite High school- el público empezó a gritar eufórico y el equipo de futbol salió corriendo, en el centro iba un muchacho alto y fornido a lado de él otro más delgado pero igual de alto, ambos iban liderando al equipo, tendría que poner atención en aquel par. Así como había dicho Pete, este juego me ayudaría a entender a este equipo.

Detrás de ellos surgieron las porristas, se acomodaron en el centro de campo y empezaron a hacer un baile, mi mirada de inmediato se centro en una de ellas, ¡no podía ser! me había vuelto loco, ya la veía en cualquier lado, esa porrista era idéntica a Alice, a mi Alice, era delgadita, chaparrita, su cara tan bella como una hada, el cabello lo traía mucho más corto, pero fuera de eso era ella, era idéntica, no, ahora si directo al manicomio me había vuelto loco.

-Jazz, ¿esa no es Alice?- me dijo Rosalie, también impactada con la vista fija en ella-se corto el cabello-lo afirmo, no era una pregunta...era ella.

-Jasper si es ella- confirmo Pete también con la mirada en ella.

La volví a mirar, tan bella, sonreía y bailaba al son de la música, ¿pero que hacía ella aquí?, ¿cómo había llegado?, ella no tenía dinero para pagar esa escuela, no entendía cómo es que Alice había estado tanto tiempo tan cerca de él, ¿por qué no había ido a buscarlo? siempre pensé que se había ido, que trabajaba, que había abandonado la escuela, pero nunca imagine esto, estudiando siendo porrista, se le veía tan feliz, terminó la canción con ella hasta arriba de la pirámide.

La gente empezó a aplaudir y gritar, me pare de inmediato, quería respuestas y las quería ya-Jasper, espera a que termine el partido, no podrás llegar hasta allá- me dijo Pete agarrándome el hombro.

-Jazz, tranquilo, piensa lo que le vas a decir- me dijo Rose- recuerda que ella piensa que la engañaste- esa frase me regreso de inmediato a la realidad.

Me senté de nuevo, sin dejar de observarla, la que necesitaba respuestas y explicaciones era ella, a sus ojos yo la había engañado, y con María, ella siempre estuvo celosa de ella, me repetía una y otra vez que María quería conmigo y jamás le creí. Tendría que explicarle todo, como María me había besado, que yo no le había respondido el beso, que cuando vi que ella nos había visto salí corriendo detrás de ella, y que la perdí en esa calle, en esa horrible calle que visitaba a diario.

Que todos los días, pensaba en ella, que no podía ser feliz sin ella, mi corazón y todo lo que vivía dentro de mí se había ido con ella, dejándome solo y vacio. Que la amaba, la amaba con todo mi corazón, que no imaginaba una vida sin ella, sin su sonrisa, sus ojos, sin su forma de ser, que alegra e ilumina todo mi mundo.

Ella había seguido vitoreando y animando a su equipo, ¿su equipo?, ¿ya no era de mi equipo? vi su sonrisa, su gesto emocionarse al ver al grandulón del capitán chocar y derribar a varios jugadores, y los celos llegaron a mí, ese gesto era solo para mí, yo era su capitán...Yo era suyo...

Sin darme cuenta, el partido termino y las gradas se empezaron a vaciar, Pete y Rosalie me guiaban hacía donde se encontraba ella, festejando que habían ganado, yo no podía quitarle la mirada, se veía feliz, querría correr y abrazarla, decirle lo mucho que la amaba y cuanto la había extrañado, que todo iba a estar bien, ya la había encontrado, apure el paso para estar más rápido con ella, ya solo nos dividía el mar de jugadores y de porristas.

El mas grandulón de los jugadores, el capitán, paso a mi lado corriendo y grito-¡Enana ganamos!- sonreí de verlo tan emocionado, pensando que se dirigía al rubia a lado de mi Alice, Alice grito emocionada y le brinco a su espalda, me congele al ver eso. ¿Él y ella? ¿ Mi Alice me había olvidado? el grandulón llegó con otra porrista y la beso y después abrazo a otra y empezaron a caminar emocionados con Alice todavía en su espalda.

Alice no era ese tipo de mujeres, ella jamás andaría con alguien que al mismo tiempo tenía otras ¿o sí? tanto había cambiado para convertirse en ese tipo de mujeres, a mi lado paso otro jugador más delgado de la mano de una castaña, Alice volteo a verlos y sonrió tan dulce como recordaba, brinco de la espalda y corrió a abrazar al jugador, lo abrazo tan fuerte y feliz, antes cuando estaba a mi lado ella no era tan cariñosa con los hombres, bueno no se llevaba con ningún hombre, mi celos ya no aguantaban mas, quería decirle que aquí estaba, ¿por qué se comportaba así? di un paso hacía ella pero el grandulón volvió a gritar- bueno, vengase para acá mis tres mujeres- y volvió a cargar a mi Alice...¿sus mujeres?, osea si era cierto era su mujer...su mujer.

-Jazz se va- susurro Rosalie, empujándome hacia ellos

-¿Alice?-

Su cuerpo se congelo, apretó sus manos alrededor de los hombros de el...su capitán...

**Hola! Ya se encontraron! espero los guste y me lo hagan saber con un review! perdon por la tardanza pero ya esta en proceso el siguiente capitulo!**

**Gery: hermosisisima graciias por ser tan linda y por leer mi fic, pues si ya viste si era Jazz, pero hasta el proximo capi veras que paso con las reacciones de todo...perdon por la espera y nena me encanto tu nuevo capi!.**

**Marie: nena graciias por leer mi historia miil gracias no sabes lo feliiz qe estoy de qe te guste!**

**Tortu te amo**

**Gracias! Un beso Asira Cullen.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

8

¿Tu?

POV Alice

-¿Alice?-

Me congele al escuchar esa voz...su voz.

Mis piernas apretaron el cuello de Emmet, ¿qué hacía el aquí? Emmet se volteo lentamente sin saber de quién era esa voz y fue creciendo su imagen, sus labios entreabiertos tan suaves... su cabello rubio ordenadamente desordenado, su cuerpo tan delgado con un polo azul, mi favorita, sus puños entrecerrados y sus ojos azules, esos ojos tan bellos estaban crispados de dolor.

Me baje de la espalda de Emmet, Tanya y Heidi después de lanzarle un mirada cargada de deseo siguieron caminando, Edward y Bella también lo miraban fijamente y Emmet veía con una ligera sonrisa coqueta a Rosalie.

-Jasper- susurre tan bajo que me sorprendió que me escuchara, su nombre me quemaba la garganta y al pronunciarlo, una onda de dolor sacudió mi cuerpo, mis piernas me fallaron y antes de perder el suelo sentí la mano de Emmet fuertemente agarrada de mi cintura.- ¿qué haces aquí?-

Se veía tan bello, el solo verlo me producía un dolor intenso, ¿cómo alguna vez pensé merecer aquel bello ángel?, a su lado estaba Rosalie tan bella como siempre y Pete su mejor amigo, ambos con miradas intensas puestas en mí, culpándome en cada mirada.

-Alice, ¿qué haces tú aquí? te estuve buscando por todos lados- se acerco dos pasos hacía mi, y me acerque más a Emmet instintivamente, lo necesitaba, necesitaba que me protegiera.

-No sé cómo demonios entraste, pero te me largas en este instante o si no te saco yo de aquí- tronó el pecho de Emmet en mí oído, me había abrazado protectoramente y dio un paso hacia el amenazándolo con la mirada.

-Yo no me voy de aquí sin Alice- dio el paso que le faltaba para quedar a un palmo de él.

-Vete Jasper- baje la mirada, con miedo a ver lo que sus ojos pudieran decirme- no tienes nada que hacer aquí-

-no Alice, déjame explicarte- su voz se torno suplicante, tan dolorosa como el vacio en mí- ese beso no significo nada, ella me beso-

-Ella te beso ¡claro! y tú fuiste tan caballeroso como para quedarte ahí ¿no?- dijo Edward acercándose a nosotros y con los puños cerrados- ya lo dijo Alice no tienes nada que hacer aquí.-

-Tú no te metas- respondió enojado Jasper- Ali, princesa- su voz volvió a ser dolorosa y tormentosa para mí- por favor escúchame ella nunca ha sido nada para mi, tu eres mi único...-

-¿amor?- lo interrumpí enojada, ya no aguantaba más ese dolor, quería correr sin mirar atrás -Vete de aquí no me importa tus explicaciones, ya no quiero saber nada, estaba mucho mejor sin que te aparecieras- miraba con dolor y rabia sus ojos, quería que viera todo el dolor que me provocaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, como si le hubieran dolido mis palabras, dejo caer sus brazos a los costados y me miro con dolor en su mirada-¿quieres que me valla?- y sin dejarme responder volteo a ver a Emmet y a Edward-¿los prefieres a ellos que a mí?-

Se volteo y empezó a caminar en sentido contrario a mí, con la cabeza gacha, verlo así, derrotado me dolía muchísimo más que verme a mí así. Empecé a derramar lagrimas- Jamás pensé que fueras ese tipo de mujeres- me escupió Rosalie caminado enojada hacía mi- Claro, esté tipo de seguro ya te dio dinero y quien sabe que cuanta cosa más, para que no te importe el amor de mi hermano-

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Te dimos todo y hasta mas- me grito señalándome con desprecio- y al ver la mínima oportunidad corriste y buscaste al siguiente millonario que te diera la vida de reina que crees merecer, pero...-se calló bruscamente por la bofetada que le dio Bella.

-Tú que te decías su amiga, deberías de saber que Alice no es así-le grito enojada desde la cárcel de los brazos de Edward.

-Eso pensaba yo- le respondió enojada Rosalie- pero está...-

-¡Rosalie!- le grito Jasper -déjala- volteo su mirada y dijo en voz baja- solo quiero que sepas que aún te amo, y nunca dejare de hacerlo-

-Jasper yo- susurre- yo siempre te amé- me solté como pude del abrazo de Emmet y corrí hacía el Jeep de Emmet, no quería mas verlo sufrir, parecía tan real su dolor, pero, como podían pensar que solamente quería su dinero, lo único que siempre deseé de él fue su amor.

-Ali- grito Bella

-Vez lo que hiciste, porque no te quedaste en tu mundito superficial- grito enojado Emmet.

-No le hables así a mi hermano- grito Rosalie respondiendo a Emmet.

-Alice espera- grito Jasper...y ese fue el único grito que importo, para que me quedaba para ver como sufría sin saber la razón, ya no aguantaba este dolor en mi pecho, el dolor recorría todas las terminaciones de mi cuerpo, llegue llorando al jeep de Emmet y me apoye en la burrera del Jeep.

Bella llegó corriendo detrás de mí, al llegar me abrazo y me empezó a consolar acariciando mi espalda tranquilizadoramente- Todo está bien- me repetía una y otra vez, pero yo no veía como iba a estar bien.-Los chicos se fueron a cambiar no tardan en llegar y nos vamos-

-Así que este fue el precio que tuvo que pagar el grandulón- dijo despectivamente Rosalie llegando seguida de Pete y Jasper- un Jeep, si que aprendiste-

-Cállate Rose- dijo Jasper apresurando el paso hacia mi- Alice por favor princesa déjame explicarte, solo dame cinco minutos para que te explique todo-

-Que me vas a explicar- volteé a verlo aun con lagrimas en los ojos- me vas decir que nunca pertenecí a tu vida...yo te entregue todo Jasper, mi alma, mis ilusiones...mi corazón-

-Perdóname Alice, yo...-

-Creo que te dije bien claro que no te quería cerca de ella- Soltó la voz de Emmet llegando a paso rápido detrás de ellos, ya sorprendentemente cambiado.-Alice súbete a la camioneta-

-lo siento- levante mi mano y acaricie su rostro con dulzura-pero ya entendí que somos de diferentes mundos- me subí al Jeep rápidamente.

Emmet se subió rápidamente al Jeep y arranco haciendo crujir las llantas, nos alejamos de ahí, Edward y Bella nos seguían hacía la casa, mis lagrimas llenaban todo mi rostro, me dolía verlo así, la culpa no lo dejaba ser feliz, eso era seguramente lo que reflejaba su rostro culpa.

Llegamos a la casa, Emmet protectoramente me abrazo y no me soltó hasta llegar a la terraza, donde nos sentamos junto a Edward y Bella. Ana llegó con una jarra de limonada y una cesta de muffins, seguramente Esme había estado cocinando.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó enojado Emmet, agarrando un muffins y metiéndoselo completo en la boca.

-Alice, ¿quieres algo?-pregunto Edward preocupado abrazando a Bella por los hombros. Al verlos, ver como su amor seguía a pesar de todo, recordé lo que le dije a Jasper, ya era tan fácil decir su nombre, siempre lo amaría, pero su mundo no era para alguien como yo...su mundo, el mismo mundo de Emmet, Edward y Bella.

-¿Alice?-

-Si, si necesito algo, ¿podría estar sola?- pregunte levantándome del sofá, todos asintieron, bese a Emmet en la frente- Gracias, gracias por todo- el aun enojado solo asintió, a Edward y Bella les acaricie los hombros y me fui directo a mi cuarto.

Había tomado una decisión yo no correspondía a ese lugar, yo era una pobre huérfana y eso era a lo más que podía aspirar, agarre una mochila y guarde un poco de ropa, el dinero de la semana que me daban los Cullen, mi tajo de cabello, y unas fotos que ya tenía en los portarretratos de mi habitación. Saque un cuaderno de la bolsa de la escuela y empecé a escribir...

_Carlisle y Esme:_

_ Hola, quería agradecerles todo lo que me han dado, no solo lo material, sino la confianza, la seguridad y el amor de una familia, que para mí eso vale más que todo el oro del mundo, gracias por abrirme la puerta de su hogar, pase excelentes momentos a su lado, pero me doy cuenta que este no es mi mundo, es demasiado para una pobre huérfana como yo, les deseó lo mejor y siempre estarán en mí corazón...como el más hermoso ejemplo de amor familiar en este mundo...GRACIAS_

_ Alice_

Doble la pequeña carta y la guarde en un pequeño sobre donde escribí de nuevo sus nombres, agarre otra hoja y seguí...

_Emmet_

_ Mi gran oso, gracias por ser el mejor hermano que pude haber deseado, gracias por cuidarme y cumplir esa promesa hasta el día de hoy, tu sonrisa hizo mis días más agradables y livianos, me hiciste un espacio en tu vida, y me dejaste entrar en ella sin ni siquiera dudarlo, gracias por eso y por todo lo que me diste sin darte cuenta, te quiero hermanito, y deseó que algún día llegue esa mujer que te enseñe el verdadero amor, que tú tienes mucho que dar, Gracias por todo oso!_

_ Enana_

Mis ojos ya no guardaban todas las lágrimas, corrían libres y con el dolor de dejar a un lado ese mundo tan bello, guarde la carta en otro sobre con su nombre y por último arranque otra hoja...

_Bells y Edward_

_ Hola, perdón por irme sin despedirme, pero no creo soportar una despedida como esta, gracias por todos los momentos tan hermosos que pasamos, ustedes y Em eran la alegría de mi vida, amaba salir con ustedes después de cada día de clases, los voy a extrañar muchísimo, les encargo a Em, y sobretodo dejen ya el dolor a un lado, el amor que se tienen es más grande que cualquier problema! ¡Los quiero!_

_ Allie_

Cerré el último sobre junto con mi corazón, deje en la cama los tres sobres y le di un último vistazo a mi habitación, dejaba todo, pero sobretodo dejaba el amor tan bello que me habían dado esas cinco personas que jamás olvidare.

Baje en silencio las escaleras, seguían en la terraza, la única que estaba dentro de la casa era Ana, me acerque a ella y le dije en voz baja-Ana deje unas cosas en mi habitación, te podría encargar que se las entregaras a Emmet- Ana asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios-Gracias por todo Ana-la abrace rápidamente y corrí hacía la puerta.

Corrí sin detenerme hasta encontrar un camión que me llevara a la central de autobuses, tenía que alejarme, no quería más dolor, quería alejarme de todos y no conocer a nadie, vivir solo para mi, ser la dueña de mis sentimientos.

- ¿a qué lugar?- me preguntó una señora masticando molestosamente el chicle

Voltee a ver el mapa de la central, lo más lejos de él, de mi pasado de todo...- A Wisconsin por favor- había elegido el peor lugar ¿cómo Wisconsin? me moriría de frio.

-¿cuántos boletos?-

-uno- respondí tristemente, ¿alguien más quería recordarme lo sola que me encontraba?, pague el boleto y me fui a esperar al autobús, la central estaba llena de familias que acompañaban a dejar a sus hijos, todos se abrazaban y se decían palabras de cariño...amor familiar...que mas podía pedir.

Se estaciono el autobús en frente de mi, tan grande, la vía de mi exilio, la vía que me llevaría lejos, en donde empezaría una nueva vida, donde no existiría nadie que me conociera, que me pidiera una sonrisa, o un esfuerzo, solo yo... y nadie más.

-¿Vas a huir?- me grito una voz- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cobarde?- Emmet estaba a un lado mío, sin rastro de su hermosa sonrisa y bastante enojado.

-Emmet, entiende-

-No entiende tu, merecer estar "en este mundo" como dices tú, más que muchísima gente, te lo has ganado, no puedes dejar que un rubio malcriado te venga a quitar la felicidad por la que has luchado-

-Em es que no es solamente eso, todo lo de Jasper pasó porque no me di cuenta antes que él era demasiado para mí- solté con mis ojos de nuevo llenos de lagrimas

-Ese es tu mayor error, pensar que ese tipo es mucho, cuando no merece ni un solo pensamiento tuyo- me levanto la cara, para que pudiera fijar mi mirada en el- !deja de ser tan débil Alice¡ tienes que ver lo valiosa que eres, encuentra el brillo que todo mundo ve y que tu jamás has visto, ¿por qué piensas que por no tener dinero no puedes brillar?- jamás había visto en su mirada, tanto coraje pero sobretodo dolor.- Porque si no te das cuenta lo maravillosa que eres...no sé si realmente quiera que seas mi hermana- esa frase retumbo en todo mi ser-si decides confiar...te espero en el Jeep- Me soltó y se fue.

Cada una de sus frases retumbaba dentro de mí, se impregnaban en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, todo lo que me dijo se encajaba a mí, haciéndome más débil ¿por qué débil? realmente nunca confié en esta nueva Alice, porque si hice tantos esfuerzos por recuperar la fuerza y la alegría, porque no lo conseguí.

Porque nunca lo intente

El tenía razón, no podía seguir siendo así, todo el tiempo en el orfanato jámas derrame una sola lagrima, nada ni nadie me podía tumbar, ¿por qué ahora era tan frágil?, levante mi mochila del suelo, el dinero no formaba la grandeza ni la felicidad, me limpie mis lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano, ¿por qué escapar de un mundo que me había abierto sus puertas y me había hecho tan feliz?, Mis piernas empezaron a moverse, no había porque dejar de ser tan fuerte y valiente y al mismo tiempo ser dulce y delicada.

-Perdón- susurre al momento de subirme al Jeep, Emmet volteó sus ojos avellanos , paso un brazo por mis hombros y arrancó el coche rumbo a casa...a nuestra casa, ya no había motivos para huir, si me había encontrado, pues aquí estaba yo y no me iba a esconder yo no era la que había fallado.

Ya no tenía porque esconderme más...

**Hola! Ya se encontraron! espero los guste y me lo hagan saber con un review! **

**Gery: hermosisisima graciias por ser tan linda y por leer mi fic y apoyarme en todo! me tienes en super suspenso en tu historia, si suele pasar que la gente malpiese la relacion amigo-hermano.. y sobre tu consejo estoy encantadisima y pues espero tu explicacion masomenos de lo que se tiene que hacer y con gusto te lo pido!**

**Tortu te amo**

**Gracias! Un beso Asira Cullen.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

9

Esta soy yo

POV Alice

Los rayos del sol irrumpieron en mi habitación, trayendo consigo un nuevo día, me talle los ojos perezosamente y estire mí cuerpo, me removí un poco más y volví a cerrar mis ojos, que rico había dormido, mis ojos se abrieron con asombro.

Era el primer día en meses, que se sentían como años, que amanecía por culpa del sol, no había tenido sueños sobre Jasper con María, voltee a ver el reloj de la mesita de a lado, marcaban las diez de la mañana, sonreí con alegría, me levante y salí corriendo al cuarto de Emmet.

Entre como torbellino, en su cama todavía dormido se encontraba Emmet estirado a todo lo ancho y con la boca semi-abierta, sonreí con malicia, agarre impulso y le brinque encima-¡Em!- grite emocionada abrazándolo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?- contestó asustado abriendo los ojos de golpe y aventado su almohada hacía la puerta.

Empecé a reírme de su estado, sus ojos me buscaron y al verme tan risueña y ver que era por su culpa, me cargo con facilidad y me puso a su lado, sentí su fuerte brazo apresarme-Enana déjame dormir- repuso adormilado y al cabo de unos cuantos segundos empecé a escucharlo roncar otra vez.

Genial, había quedado atrapada en su cama, los recuerdos del día anterior me llegaron con la fuerza del dolor, todo ese dolor que se había escapado de mí hoy en la mañana regreso pero no llegó a tomar forma, este era un nuevo día, se lo había prometido a Emmet y más importante me lo había prometido a mí.

Si, aún me dolía la traición de Jasper, las palabras de odio de Rosalie, pero también me alegraban las sonrisas de Emmet, los momentos con Bella y Edward, y sobretodo el amor de mi familia. Él ya me había encontrado, pero, yo no tenía nada que esconder, aquí estaba, pero ya no estaba lo que hace unos días había sido el fantasma de Alice, ahora estaba la auténtica y verdadera Alice.

Mi vida no dependería más del amor de alguien más, claro que lo amaba todavía y me hacía falta su calor, sus besos, su amor, pero también sé que si yo estuviera en su lugar, desearía con todas mis fuerzas que el fuera feliz.

Claro que yo jamás le hubiera sido infiel, mi sonrisa flaqueo, lo extrañaba y el verlo ayer, tan bello, tan perfecto, el ángel dueño de mi corazón...Me volteé y trate de zafarme del abrazó de Emmet, tras varios intentos lo logré.

Le deposite un suave beso en la mejilla y regresé a mi cuarto, empecé a guardar todas las cosas que me había llevado el día anterior, busque mi cuaderno de dibujo, en sus hojas, aparte de varios diseños, se encontraban varios dibujos de Jasper, arranque mi favorito, era un dibujo de su cara a tres cuartos, era como recordaba que lo había conocido, con su cabello más corto, rebelde, con su hermosa sonrisa y unos ojos que a pesar de ser un dibujo brillaban.

Lo mire por unos segundos, sonreí al verlo, esos eran los momentos que debía recordar, cada y uno de los momentos que compartimos siendo felices y olvidar los momentos agrios. Lo pegué justó a lado de mi ventana, ya no tenía por qué esconder mi amor por él, no era correspondido, pero el tiempo que duro fue feliz.

Le devolví la sonrisa al dibujo, empecé a arreglarme, ponerme más adecuada para poder estar en la casa, bañarme, peinarme, maquillarme y claro lo más importante vestirme. Cuando termine de alistarme baje, escuche a Esme cocinando el desayuno, olía delicioso, al entrar me recibieron una rica pila de hot cakes con moras a lo alto.

-buenos días Esme-

-Buenos días Cariño, ¿dormiste bien?- me pregunto después de abrazarme y plantarme un beso en la mejilla.

-Estupendamente-sonreí- ¿te ayudo en algo?- pregunte al verla atareada con la malteada y la sartén de hot cakes.

-Gracias cariño- me regreso la sonrisa- ayúdame con la malteada por favor-

Estuvimos platicando alegremente mientras terminábamos el desayuno, llegó Carlisle nos abrazó a las dos y se sentó a platicar con nosotras, era tan sencillo convivir como si de verdad fuéramos una familia, y volví a agradecer por la oportunidad que me había brindado la vida.

-Veo que hay reunión familiar y no me invitaron- reclamo Emmet con un lindo puchero en la cara, nos dio sendos besos a cada uno y se sentó.

Desayunamos alegremente, haciéndonos bromas a cada uno, podía ver en sus miradas como percibían mi cambio, pero ninguno lo menciono, cosa que agradecí, al terminar de desayunar Carlisle y Esme se fueron a unos de sus tantos compromisos sociales.

-Bueno Enana, ¿no se te antoja una tarde de hamburguesa, videojuegos y cerveza?- me pregunto Emmet entrando en mi cuarto.

Aparte el cuaderno de dibujo y voltee a verlo con cara de incredulidad-¿estás hablando de comida? ¡Acabamos de comer Em!-

-nunca es suficiente comida, pero bueno ¿te late?, para llamar a Edward y Bells-

-para que te ganemos otra vez- me reí, aventándole una almohada y así comenzamos la pelea.

Exactamente una hora después llegaron Edward y Bella cargados de botana y bebidas, me alegro el ver que andaban de la mano y ambos sonreían -Edward ven para elegir- grito emocionado Emmet desde la sala. Edward me regalo una sonrisa y me dio la botana que traía en las manos, beso la mejilla de Bella, despeino mi cabello y se fue hacia donde se encontraba Emmet.

-¿Bella que fue eso?- pregunte emocionada, brincando de alegría nos fuimos ambas a las cocina -¿ya regresaron?

-Tranquila Alice, no todavía no regresamos…es solo que después de ayer, ha estado más tierno…más el-

-ese "todavía" me gusto- le sonreí pícaramente- supongo que irán juntos a la fiesta de Heidi-

-no sé, todavía no hemos hablado de eso, pero sé a qué te refieres, sería como demostrar que de nuevo somos una pareja- me dijo con una media sonrisa, acomodando la botana en platos.- Tanya va a estar ahí, no sé, me da miedo empezarme a ilusionarme con que va pasar algo…algo que a lo mejor no llega-

-Sabemos que el también…-

-¡Luego cuchichean, vengan a jugar!- me interrumpió el grito de Emmet desde la sala. Ambas sonreímos, ambos ya estaban más que dispuestos en los sofás y habían seleccionado una pila de videojuegos para jugar, como siempre yo jugaba con Emmet y Edward con Bella. Estuvimos toda la tarde jugando y viendo películas, fue un domingo sin preocupaciones ni estrés, solo nosotros cuatro.

Al llegar la noche, Edward y Bella se despidieron y se fueron juntos agarrados de la mano- Em, ¿crees que regresen?- le pregunte recogiendo todo los platos y llevándolos a la cocina

-¿eh? ¿Regrese qué?- me pregunto absorto en uno de esos programas de deportes

-Bella y Edward tonto, ¿Qué no los viste hoy? Andaban de melosos y agarraditos de la mano-

-ah, pues ni idea enana, mañana los observare lo prometo, ahora ven a ver conmigo a los cowboys- me jalo de la mano y me abrazo volviendo a quedar embobado con la tele.

¿Tanto daño se podría reparar?, ellos se amaban y siempre procuraban estar juntos, pero, aun así una traición siempre será una traición, y el dolor y la desconfianza siempre quedaran ahí, como un cáncer infectando todo, ¿a quién quería engañar? No estaba pensando en Edward y Bella, y claro su situación era totalmente diferente a la nuestra, Bella lo había engañado por miedo y sus inseguridades, en cambio Jasper lo había hecho porque yo no le era suficiente.

Un nuevo día comenzó, sin pesadillas ni lágrimas, no lograba acostumbrarme a esta nueva etapa, como hoy era lunes tenía que ir vestida con el uniforme de porristas y a final del día tendría práctica, nos despedimos de Carlisle y Esme y nos fuimos a la escuela.

-Esa playera arrebatara suspiros- Traía una playera azul marino que enmarcaba cada uno de sus músculos, sus pantalones de mezclilla oscura y unos lentes de tipo aviador-más que de costumbre-

-Ese era el propósito, esa tu ex cuñada levanto bajas pasiones en mi-me sonrió de forma picara estacionándose en su lugar- vámonos-

Claro, Rosalie siempre levantaba bajas pasiones, su comentario me recordó cada una de sus palabras de desprecio del sábado, no entendía de donde habían llegado tantos sentimientos negativos, Edward y Bella llegaron agarrados de la mano, logrando una mueca de odio de parte de Tanya – ¡Viste Em!- le dije emocionada, pero él ya se encontraba en una intensa conversación no hablada con Heidi.

Fui directo a mi primera clase feliz por Edward y Bella, soñando despierta con muffin de chocolate blanco y bombones, aunque con un poco de tristeza recordando que eso desayunábamos Jasper y yo -Hola Jane, ¿cómo estuvo tu fin?- pero antes de que me respondiera, entro un muchacho vestido de mesero con una bandeja con un muffin de chocolate, un Starbucks y reposando a un lado una gerbera rosa.

-¿Aquí alguien se llama Alice?- abrí los ojos impactada mientras sentía todas las miradas puestas en mí.

-Yo- me levante aun shockeada y me acerque para recibir la bandeja, me la dio con una sonrisa coqueta y me dejo ahí planteada mientras los murmullos no se hacían esperar. Me senté en mi silla, respire hondo y voltee a ver la bandeja todo era igual a mis desayunos con Jasper…pero no podía ser ¿o sí? En la gerbera había una nota pequeña, la agarre con dedos temblorosos y lo desamarre

**Buenos Días Princesa**

**Te amo Jasper**

En ese momento entro el maestro y ordeno silencio, mis piernas temblaban, aun se acordaba pero ¿Qué era lo que pretendía con eso? Era más fácil que el siguiera con su vida y yo con la mía, porque seguir insistiendo con algo que el mismo había roto, no entendía que era lo que quería lograr, las horas pasaron y llegó la hora del receso, me fui acompañada con Alec y Jane que no paraban de hablar de la fiesta que Heidi iba a organizar este sábado. Llegamos a nuestra zona ya se encontraban la mitad del equipo de porristas y de futbolistas.

-¿Qué te trajeron de desayunar? ¿Quién?- Me dijo Emmet llegando a mi lado – ¿fue mi madre verdad? Por qué pienso decirle a mi madre que yo también merezco desayunos- término con un adorable puchero.

-No fue Esme, Dios Emmet ¿Cómo te enteraste? –Su simple respuesta fue una mirada elocuente a Heidi y las demás que estaban cuchicheando- fue Jasper-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que pretende? Por…-pero antes de terminar llegó Edward y Bella felices y enfrascados en su mundo, sonreí al verlos tan bien, su relación había podido superar tantas cosas y aunque todavía no estaban juntos estaba casi segura que ya iban para allá, Emmet se volvió a enfrascar en una plática de futbol y yo volví mi atención a las arpías…a perdón a las porristas…

-¿Alice a qué hora paso por ti?-interrumpió mis cavilaciones una voz altanera y desafiante.

-¿eh? Hola James, ¿Qué hora de que?-

-Hasta despistada ten vez tan deliciosa- aghr y con eso pensaba conquistarme- a la fiesta de Heidi querida-

¿Qué? En qué momento le dije que si a este bárbaro- Lo siento James, me perdí, no recuerdo haber acordado salir contigo- le dije lo más cordial posible.

-a bueno, no te lo había dicho pero no creo que te vayas a negar ¿o sí?- me dijo con su voz "seductora" ¡ha! Que se creía este hombre, no si ya no hay moral claro.

-James perdona pero ya tengo otros planes, gracias- le sonreí amablemente y me voltee dejándolo con una mirada pasmada – ¿y tú Tanya que te vas a poner?-sentí como aventó la silla y se fue enojado.

-¿estás loca Alice? Es el ala izquierda más sexy del equipo, nadie lo rechaza- dijo impactada Tanya

-No estoy loca, es solo que no me gusta, aparte a Victoria todavía le gusta y no se me hace justo- le dije muy seria, no era para que hicieran tanto escándalo, logre ver como Victoria levantaba la cabeza y me veía con gesto alegre, sincero. Cosa que no dude y se lo regrese.

-No será que estas enamorada de alguien más, de alguien prohibido- me soltó fríamente Heidi- De alguien como mi Emmet-

-¿Qué? ¡No! Ahora si se murió tu última neurona, Emmet es mi primo casi como un hermano-

-por eso es prohibido- me respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Todo el receso estuve escuchando comentarios de lo tonta que fui al rechazar a James y de sus adivinanzas de con quién iba a ir a la fiesta, según ellas tenía que ser alguien muy importante para haber logrado mi desaire a James, ahora si me había metido en un problema ¿con quién iba a ir a la dichosa fiesta? Podía no ir, pero de seguro sabrían que no fui porque no tenía quien me llevara, pero el problema era que todo mundo respetaba a James y nadie lo enfrentaría tratándome de invitarme. Solo a mí se me ocurría decir que ya tenía planes, hubiera dicho algún castigo, examen ¡algo¡ ! Hay acepto cualquier sugerencia Dios¡

Mi clase de Algebra estuvo horrible, el maestro decidió que era una excelente idea ponernos en equipo para realizar unos problemas y a mí me tocó con Tanya, que después de hartarse del tema de mi acompañante a la fiesta, quiso sonsacarme información sobre Edward y Bella, y no paraba de repetirme "ósea es obvio que tenemos que estar juntos, yo soy la segunda porrista y él es co-capitán…es genético". Terminaron las practicas y ya íbamos toda la escuadra de porristas hacía el estacionamiento y el tema de la fiesta de Heidi seguía en su apogeo, tal vez era más la fama que se hacía durante toda la semana, más que la misma fiesta. –no a ese si me lo como todito- escuche susurrar a Tanya, voltee en dirección a donde todas miraban y mi corazón se detuvo.

Estacionada en la acera de la escuela estaba una moto deportiva Kawasaki ninja color amarillo mate, con los asientos en negro y su casco en colores rojo y amarillo, en ella recostado rebeldemente estaba el hombre más guapo y sensual que había visto en mi vida, un pantalón negro, una chamarra de piel roja que contrastaba con su piel nívea y sus hermosos ojos azules, vestían cada parte de su cuerpo, su cabello rubio despeinado enmarcaba esa hermosa cara que sonreía viéndome directamente a mí.

-Está más bueno que toda la escuela junta- pronuncio gustosamente Jane comiéndose lo con los ojos. Un ardor cruzo por todo mi cuerpo, ¿Qué demonios hacían viéndolo de esa manera? No lo podían ver era mío y solo mío…bueno corrección fue mío, pero aun así, está aquí para verme a mí no ellas, como desee tener el derecho de que fuera solo mío, eso termino de descolocarme ese pensamiento estaba totalmente prohibido para mí, jamás volverá a ser mío, una tristeza fugaz paso por mi gestos y vi perfectamente como el detectaba cada uno de mis sentimientos y el último con dolor. Pero bueno sonreí, con la sonrisa más hipócrita que encontré, ellas no tenían que saber que el ya no era mío –Chicas nos vemos mañana- y con esa sonrisa me dirigí a él sintiendo todas las miradas inauditas de ellas.

-Hola Jasper- le salude y mi sonrisa se esfumo al ver su hermosa perfección tan cerca de mí.

-Hola, Alice dame una oportunidad de hablar por favor- me suplico, conociéndome perfectamente de que no le iba a dar más oportunidad de hablar.- Sé que si me escuchas entenderás tantas cosas y podremos…-

-Jasper espera, no tenemos nada de qué hablar por favor, yo lo único que quiero es que seas feliz y si tu felicidad es con- me dolía tanto decirlo, sentía como me iba sumiendo en un vacío y no sabía cómo iba a encontrar la salida- si tu felicidad es con María adelante-

-¿Qué? No Allie escucha por favor, Entre María…-

-Alice ve a al coche- Llegó Emmet seguido de Edward, sorprendentemente calmado me dio las llaves del Jeep- Quiero hablar contigo-

-¿Qué? ¿De que se trata esto Em?-

-Alice tranquila solo queremos hablar con él, confía en mí no le haremos nada- me dijo calmadamente Edward intercambiando miradas con Emmet y conmigo, ¿Qué se traían entre manos?- Bella se pueden ir adelantando en el Jeep a las hamburguesas-

-Eh, eso sí que no Eddy, que se lleven tu volvo porque metes a mi nena en esto- dijo de repente Emmet incrédulo- A mi nena solo la manejo yo-

-No le voy a dar mi coche, también lo quiero- dijo Edward molesto- vamos Emmet el tuyo aguanta más si chocan o algo-

-no gracias por la confianza- espeto Bella molesta- si quieren nos vamos a pie, para no molestar a sus nenas-

-Porque no esperan en el coche y cuando terminen de hablar, si eso es lo que quieren hacer, se van- dijo mi Jasper, perdón, Jasper como siempre tan calmado, voltee a verlo aun con miedo, no quería que lo lastimaran, me regreso la mirada y me sonrío con ella- ve al coche Aliie-

Bella me arrastro literalmente a Jeep mientras murmuraba improperios y algunas maldiciones en contra de las nenas de Emmet y Edward, pero yo seguía preocupado por Jazz, se veía resignado y si ni siquiera trataba de defenderse, pero bueno dijeron que nada más iban a hablar, si claro como si existiera esa palabra en el vocabulario de Emmet…y si le hacían daño, si se alejaba de mi para siempre… ¿eso era lo que quería no?

**Hola! Lo sé no tengo perdón, la verdad esta historia la tengo completita en mi cabezita, pero por más que quiero no encuentro el tiempo, mi escuela me absorbe de más! De verdad perdones y la verdad espero que sea tanto de su agrado esta su historia para que me sigan leyendo y me dejen un review se acepta de todo! Gracias por seguir aquí**

**Gery: hermosa gracias! Gracias siempre por tu apoyo y siempre tu compañía, increíble tu nueva historia muero por seguirte leyendo, espero te guste este capi y los nuevos sentimientos que enfrenta alice te gusten, contestando tu anterior review si se pasó rose con lo que le dijo pero vas a ir viendo cómo se desarrolla todo y porque ella es asi, espero te guste y gracias por tu apoyo te quiero hermosa!**

**Kristen Palmer: Hermoosa que te puedo decir a ti! Increíble verte aquí saber que dedicas tu tiempo en pasar a verme gracias! Que honor saber que fue tu primer jazzlice en este capi se ve un poquito de la historia de Edward y Bella y créeme que se va a ir sabiendo más de ellos, la verdad esta historia sus prota son jazz y alice pero los demás tendrán su historia y su tiempo!, muero porque continúes tu historia me dejaste en súper suspenso, espero estés bien y no sea por algo malo que no hallas subido, espero estés bien y gracias!**

**Khriss Cullen Hale: Graciias por pasar mil gracias y si la continuare más seguido!**

**Skuld Dark: qué bueno que te gusto mil gracias por pasar, y todavía les falta un poquito de dolor a ambos y muchas gracias por pasar!**

**Tortu te amo**

**Gracias! Un beso Asira Cullen**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

10

Confundida

Oía muy distante los chillidos e improperios que soltaba Bella, pero mi preocupación era mucho más grande que su enojo, no entendía que pretendían Edward y Emmet casi estaba segura que no era solo para platicar ¿o si? No entendía nada y moría por bajar y correr a ver que estaba pasando.

La cara de resignación de Jasper me tenía consternada, ¿Qué pasaba si no trataba de defenderse? ¿Serían capaz de lastimarlo aun viéndolo derrotado? ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Ellos no serían capaces de golpearlo ante todo eran unos hombres buenos y aparte me lo habían prometido ¿no? Estaba hartándome yo misma con mis tontas preguntas, nada me costaba confiar en ellos, me habían cuidado todo este tiempo.

Aun con miedo, recosté la cabeza en el asiento cerré los ojos y trate de tranquilizarme, su cara venía una y otra vez ese rostro tan sereno, pulido como un ángel, recordaba a la perfección como se sentía acariciar su rostro, era tan suave como la seda y –Ahí vienen- dijo Bella desviándome de todo pensamiento.

-Tranquila enana, antes que me bombardees de preguntas vamos a comer- soltó Emmet al verme saltar impaciente del Jeep.

Edward rodeo el Jeep y abrió la puerta donde se Encontraba Bella- vamos cariño- susurro tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar

-Te crees que me iré en esa cosa que tú llamas coche, prefiero ir caminando antes de irme con ustedes dos par de machos- espeto enojada volteándole la cara a Edward que se quedo atónito- pero puedes irte con tu nena-

-Bella por favor-

-No, si ya vi la poca confianza que me tienes, si tanto quieres a tu "nena" mejor vete con ella-

-Bella tú sabes lo que significas para mi, claro que confió en ti y por favor perdóname- al ver como Bella seguía con la vista fija en el volante, me volteo a ver nervioso y al no encontrar ninguna ayuda-Bella, ¿quieres manejar tu hoy?- pregunto con miedo en la voz y suplica en sus ojos.

Sonriente Bella salto a sus brazos y ambos con una sonrisa en los labios empezaron a dar vueltas, si eso no era amor yo era superman, dejaron de dar vueltas y se quedaron contemplándose por varios minutos a los ojos aun abrazados y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bueno empalagosos ¿podremos ir a comer antes de que se acabe el día?- rompió el ambiente dulce Emmet – ni creas enana que tu manejaras a mi nena, yo no caigo tan fácil como Eddy-

Bella se apresuró a subirse al coche y Edward nos mando una mirada de miedo y susurro- manténganse cerca, ya tengo miedo- al escucharlo ambos soltamos una carcajada y nos dirigimos a la hamburguesería, el nervio regreso y siempre que trataba de abrir la boca Emmet volteaba a verme con una mirada acusadora, por lo que me mantuve en silencio con un millón de preguntas en la cabeza, Llegamos al restaurant, nos sentamos en la misma mesa de siempre y antes de volver abrir la boca Emmet me sentencio- primero pedimos y luego preguntas- Emmet duro diez minutos eligiendo el platillo para que terminara por elegir el de siempre, la mesera tomo la orden y le guiño el ojo a Emmet y con una voz coqueta termino de decir- si se te ofrece algo más me avisas, me llamo Candice- se volteo y contoneo las caderas de un lado al otro.

-No es posible, apenas llega una nueva mesera y se te lanza directo a tus labios- comentó Bella viendo aun a la mesera que todavía no llegaba por tanto contoneo.

-Eso no es cierto Bells, todavía no la sentí en mis labios-

-Lo sintió en otra parte- contesto Edward contagiándonos la risa a todos, incluso Emmet que primero se sonrojo y después soltó una carcajada- Vamos Allie todos nos damos cuenta que no te puedes mantener ni un segundo más callada-

-Si, justo eso…-

-Bueno te lo contaremos, para ahorrarnos todas las preguntas que nos quieres hacer va-me interrumpió Emmet antes de que terminara si quiera de formular una pregunta- mira Edward y yo estuvimos hablando, se nos hacía muy raro tantas atenciones y tantas ganas de hablar contigo del niñato ricachón, por lo que decidimos que teníamos que oír su versión y eso fue lo que hicimos, nada más, no nos peleamos, no lo amenazamos ni nada que se te ocurra, solo lo escuchamos, o eso me obligo a hacer Edward-

-¿su versión? Ni que fuera un asalto, solo existe una versión, la verdad de lo que sucedió no es posible que él pueda contar otra cosa- explote enojada- y bueno, ¿Qué les dijo?-

-No nos corresponde decirte Allie- me respondió Edward con voz paciente- solo le corresponde a él, dale una oportunidad solo escúchalo y después ya decides que hacer-

-No te quedes con la duda- término de decir Bella

-Pero es que no entiendo que tengo que escuchar- solté enojada- ¿su versión? Cual endemoniada versión, de cómo disfrutó besar a María, de cómo lo hizo muchas veces antes de que me diera cuenta, o que tonta versión me va a contar el-

-Alice tranquila, no te enojes-

-Como que no me enoje Emmet, sabes, se me quitaron las ganas de comer, los veo al rato- me pare y me dispuse a irme, pero sentí la mano dura y fuerte de Emmet sostenerme el brazo

-¿A dónde vas?-me pregunto severamente, sin un atisbo de sus sonrisa jocosa

-no voy a escapar, si eso es lo que piensas, ya capte el mensaje- respondí también sería correspondiéndole la mirada- perdón, sé que lo hacen con la mejor intención, pero solo quiero estar sola un rato- agregue mas tranquila alzando la vista a los tres- provecho-

Empecé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, me sentía culpable por como había reaccionado, sé que lo hicieron con la mejor intención, pero es que no quería escuchar nada que proviniera de ese maldito día, recordar aún me dolía y no quería escuchar su explicación, a lo mejor solo quería pedirme perdón por haber actuado así, no fue la mejor forma de enterarme y el solo quería disculparse, tan adorable y bien educado como todo joven sureño.

Siempre soñé con ir a visitar Texas, su familia de ahí era, pero Rose y el habían decidido mudarse a los Ángeles para alejarse lo más posible de su familia. No había porque sorprenderme de su infidelidad, si lo pensaba su padre se lo había enseñado a pulso a no respetar a la mujer, aunque siempre pensé que él sería diferente.

Es que nunca lo pude llegar siquiera a imaginar, nuestra relación era perfecta siempre estábamos riéndonos, alegres, amaba estar en su cuarto tan arreglado y ordenado el tocando su guitarra y yo dibujando, me encantaba sentirme entre sus brazos me sentía tan amada y tan protegida, cuando entraba a la escuela y me sostenía la mano, no me importaba estar con ropa fea y sentir las miradas envenenadas me sentía la mujer más importante y feliz del mundo y cuando me perdía en sus ojos, eso bellos ojos azules, tan profundos como el mar y tan dulces como la miel- te extraño tanto Jasper- susurre en voz baja regresando a mi presente, parpadee varias veces tratando de darme cuenta a donde me habían llevado mis pies, me sorprendió una enorme torre de departamentos lujosos con enormes ventanales, los reconocí de inmediato, al parecer mi cuerpo también quería escucharlo.

Dude unos minutos, ¿entrar o salir corriendo? Salir corriendo iba ganando y mi cabeza me gritaba que corriera lo más lejos de ahí, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, resople varias veces y camine derecho entre los coches, atravesé las puertas de cristal con adornos de metal, y seguí caminado, ignorando a la recepcionista y llegue directo a los elevadores, presione el botón con una mano temblorosa y espere, ya había tomado una decisión ahora solo quedaba esperar.

-¿a que piso la llevo señorita?- me pregunto amablemente el botones.

-al piso catorce por favor- le respondí entrando con paso firme, al cerrarse las puertas lo comprendí, ya no había escapatoria, iba directo hacía el y ya no podía hacer nada mas, con suerte no estaría y podría marcharme, se abrieron las puertas rebelándome un recibidor con una mesa en el centro y un enorme florero en medio de esta, al salir mi estomago se apretujo al recordar que antes Jasper me besaba con un beso tierno y cargado de emociones antes de pedir el elevador.

Camine directo a la puerta blanca del departamento con el numero 14 en dorado, vacile por unos minutos, todavía podía huir pero, a quien quería engañar, moría por verlo otra vez, hoy se veía tan guapo , me alise los bordes de mi uniforme de porrista y con una mano nerviosa toque rápidamente, mi mente libraba una batalla campal entre decidir que no había nadie y huir y la otra parte esperar a que abrieran, no pude llegar a saber quien gano porque en ese momento se abrió la puerta con una lentitud dolorosa.

-Buenas tar…niña Alice que gusto verla- Coco se interrumpió a media frase al reconocerme y abrió fuertemente sus brazos, sonreí al verla y me deje llevar por su abrazo cálido- como ha cambiado, si no lo dije yo, le dije a mi niña Rosalie que usted iba a regresar-

-¿Quién llego coco?- pregunto Rosalie entrando en mi campo visual, para verla tan hermosa como siempre, traía unos tacones rojos de charol con punta redonda, una falda de mezclilla y un strapple que se ceñía a su cuerpo de rayas azul y blanco, su cabello rubio con sus ondas naturales le caía como cascada y sus ojos azules tan intensos como los de su hermano, se fijaron de inmediato en mi abriendo ligeramente su boca roja.-Alice-

-Hola Rose- salude incomoda al verla en su escrutinio- ¿esta tu hermano?-

-Si, pasa por favor- entre con paso perturbado, pase por un lado de la sala blanca y por un lado de ella-Alice yo…-

-Rose tranquila, no vine a pelear contigo, luego hablamos ¿va?- le sonreí tratando de ser amable, camine por el pasillo donde se encontraban las tres habitaciones, la de Rose a la izquierda, la que era mía a la derecha y por último en el fondo estaba su habitación, me acerque y toque, pero nada paso, Rosalie se acercó cruzo una mirada vacilante conmigo y toco con fuerza la puerta

-Jazz te buscan-

-Rose te dije que no quería visitas-escuche su voz de fondo, pero esa no era la voz de mi ángel, era su voz pero cansada, triste, abatida sin ese timbre tan característico de él.

-Jazz de verdad abre la puerta- replico con tristeza y con una disculpa en sus ojos

Se oyó un resoplido profundo, se escucho como cerro una puerta con fuerza y camino hasta la puerta, a cada paso que daba más nerviosa me encontraba, la puerta se abrió y lo que vi me dejo pasmada, era mi ángel, pero nunca lo había visto así, se encontraba despeinado, ojeroso y cansado, su camisa estaba abierta dejando ver su escultural pecho, se le veía abandonado, no era el mismo hombre coqueto y sensual que se encontraba esperándome afuera de mi escuela hoy, su habitación estaba igual de irreconocible, tenía la luz apagada, su mochila abierta y tirada por el suelo dejando todos los libros regados, su cama se veía arrugada y las almohadas tiradas por el suelo, pero nada me llamo la atención tanto como sus ojos se encontraban rojos e hinchados por tantas lagrimas derramadas.

Pero todo cambio en el momento en que me enfoco, sus ojos brillaron y se llenaron de vida, su sonrisa regreso en su esplendor como si siempre hubiera estado y de repente volvió a ser mi ángel, el que brillaba con luz propia y hacía que mis rodillas tiemblen y por mi cara pase un sonrojo tamaño monumental.

-Alice-

-Hola Jasper- vi como su mirada se encendía más y daba un paso hacía mi, retrocedí nerviosa y el hueco en mi interior vibro con fuerza- solo vine a decirte una cosa- vi como su mirada se apagó y el dolor que había regreso- quiero escucharte, quiero saber que me tienes que decir-

-¿de verdad?- pregunto nervioso, la luz en su mirada regreso, no como al principio solo un pequeño atisbo de la capacidad que él podía dar- ven pasa, o mejor vamos a la sala- rectifico al último viendo el desastre que era su habitación.

-no- respondí rápidamente- no puedo hacerlo hoy, te parece que sea otro día, no se, el miércoles quizás, ese día no tengo practica y salgo temprano-

-me parece perfecto, cuando tu quieras ese día ahí estaré-

-ok- dije nerviosa bajando la mirada, no podía ver más su mirada que derramaba miel como antes, ¿Qué pasaba aquí? ¿Porque me mira así?- entonces te veo el miércoles saliendo de clases- dije violentamente alejándome más aun-me tengo que ir, gracias por todo- voltee a ve rápido a Rosalie y le di un abrazo fuerte a Coco, quería salir corriendo de ahí, ya no aguantaba más.

-Alice- me llamo Jasper acercándose a mí, voltee con temor- gracias-

Y no pude más, asentí y salí casi corriendo de ahí, apreté el botón con fuerza y empecé a taconear el suelo, sentía mis ojos como empezaban a aguarse pero tenía que aguantar, tan solo un poco más, se abrió la puerta del elevador y entre rápidamente, no se como aguante pero salí a la calle aun con la poca calma que me quedaba y corrí literalmente hacía la esquina de la calle, estando ahí me derrumbe.

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Porque había tanto dolor en su mirada? ¿porque me ve así? No entiendo nada y me da miedo entenderlo.

**Hola!**

**Espero les halla gustado y halla cumplido expectativas, se que les debo una super disculpa, soy una pésima escritora tardo añisimos en escribir, mi problema…es que siempre estoy pensando en esta historia y escribiéndola en mi mente, entonces en el momento en el que quiero escribir mi cabeza ya esta en un buen de capítulos después…se que no es excusa pero de verdad lo siento…**

**Gery: hermosa! Ya supiste que le querían decir, me encanto tu comment de las porristas y ese el punto que las odien pk yo tmb lo hago! Pero cada vez que me imagino a jazz asi tmb me pongo a babear, y pues viste que ya tomo la decisión de escucharlo, pronto sabran que pasara en esa platica! Gracias hermosa por seguir aquí y siempre ser la primera en pasar gracias!**

**Kristen: preciosa! Me encanta saber que te hallan encantado, ya viste que porfin van a hablar! Todo eso lo veras en el próximo capi, me gusta mucho que te guste la personalidad de Alice y la entiendas, y me encanta que menciones cada uno de los detallitos que quiero transmitir, y por cierto, comprato tu odio por maria y tanya y no creas pronto las odiaras mas, espero que te halla gustado el pequeño pedacito que puse de Edward y bella cada vez que escribo sobre ellos pienso en ti, con ganas de saber si te va a gustar y asi, y gracias de verdad por pasarte y escribirme no sabes lo mucho que me agrada.**


End file.
